interest or maybe lust or is it love?
by black-rose222
Summary: it's about time for the handsome ,sexy and charming butler to find someone he can't get...someone who is immune to his charming smile ..that got the ability to awake his black heart ..someone he wil never be able to live without..she introduced him the feeling called love..how could the strong butler fall a prey for the charm of a mere human? and how could he make her fall for him?
1. Chapter 1

hello there

this story is about the handsome ,interesting and charming butler but come to think of it it's about time he find something or someone he can't get or charm ...hope you enjoy

please leave comments thank you ^-^

chapter one

Sebastian Michaelis, the strong, mighty, and capable butler, the butler that no human can keep up with or resist. Who ever thought that, that butler could fall prey for a charm of a mere human being? He never did, until he saw her, and the ironic thing, that she didn't give a damn about him or bother with his presence. If you were such a butler, wouldn't it bother you? Or get on your last nerve? Being ignored is not something the prideful butler was used to but apparently things are about to change...

Mr. Delavega my new lord, it's been a while since he got into the contract with me. A contract that is to last for 5 years, in his mansion in America until one day he decided to move back to another place.

"Sebastian, pack my things up, tomorrow we are leaving to England.'' said Mr. Delavega ''Yes my lord, but may I ask what for?'' asked Sebastian true confusion inside of him."It's time for you to meet my family, and from now on you will be their butler." answered Mr. Delavega.

Sebastian bowed as his mater left. For him it is a normal thing to serve a family, obey their orders and protect them against any harm and in return he gets to eat his mater's soul. Such a simple contract with no complications or problems that might happen or that's what our dear butler thought. But, then again, life Is not always good is it?

Mr. Delavega and Sebastian arrived at the Delavega's mansion. ''Sebastian I want you to meet your new mistresses.''

"Mistresses?'' Sebastian thought, but when he stepped into the huge mansion he was welcomed by three ladies ,a middle aged one, "She must be Mrs. Delavega." thought Sebastian.

"This is my wife and my two daughters May and Olivia." Sebastian observed the 3 women, the wife has soft brown hair and warm brown eyes with a very kind smile, the youngest daughter about 15 years old with chocolate, puppy-dog, brown eyes and medium short, soft looking brown hair, she looked look a lot like her mother, the other one has also brown eyes and dark hair, except there was a mischievous air about her, and was about 17 years old.

"It's an honor to meet you, my ladies." Bowing, Sebastian respectfully smiled at the three women. As he straightens himself up he is welcomed with a pair of light, captivating, crystal-clear, sparkling blue eyes, that seemed to force his black heart to skip a beat. ''Oh, and this is my older daughter Katalyna."

The butler looked at her with piercing eyes ..Blue eyes...dirty blond hair that goes to the middle of her back...small nose...red perfect lips...fair skin …a body so curvy with a small waist that he could grab it in the palm of his hands ... young about 19 years old. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my lady" He bowed not taking his crimson eyes off of her, "_She's my new toy... Yes, all mine."_ How wrong he was.

"Welcome back father, I expected another kind of souvenir not a demonic butler, yet nice meeting you." said Kate looking directly at her father then smiling lightly at the butler. "He could be of use, and he shall prove it with time." replied Mr. Delavega, sternly to his daughter. ..During this conversation Sebastian was watching her closely he was amazed by how she knew that he was a demon... _"All the more interesting in pursuing her..."_

"Well, Olive, show Sebastian his room and around the house." ordered Mr. Delavega to the young sixteen year old brunette, Sebastian looked at her and she blushed lightly, ''typical'' thought Sebastian yet he noticed her beauty as well as the younger sister, may yet they compare nothing to their older, breath taking, sister. Speaking of which, she left as soon as her father finished talking to her. Without paying him any attention…he smirked to himself ''Kate...'' who is she..?

Our demon started his work smoothly as usual... cooking, cleaning, taking care of his master and mistresses except for one, who rarely spoke to him.

''My lady may I enter?'' asked Sebastian politely knocking on Kate' bedroom door. A faint, ''Come in.'' came as the reply. Sebastian entered the room and placed the food tray on the table and turned around, only to be welcome by Kate coming out of the bathroom wearing a short white gown that made her look like an angel. "_Oh, a temptress now? How taunting."_

''My lady your breakfast is ready. Would you like anything else?'' She looked at Sebastian directly, he gave his charming smile, she looked at him and smiled warmly which caught Sebastian by surprise.

"I can make my own breakfast, but thank you.'' She went to pour some coffee for herself, ''It's not polite to stare closely at your mistress, butler.''

"I beg your pardon my lady, it's just I was wondering how you knew I was a demon. My lord hasn't told anyone."

Kate turned around and giggled, that caused the handsome butler to hold his breath. ''It's not that hard to find out. You are not so mysterious as you seem to believe. As for how, that's for me to know and you not to ask anymore, that would be all butler.'' She signaled for him to leave. He bowed respectfully and left…

''Not so mysterious? Kate ...you just aroused my curiosity I'm really impressed, guess life is about to be interesting again… He smirked then, his eyes flashing crimson.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Life continued smoothly for everyone, the 2 young girls, May and Olive, were fascinated by the handsome and dashing butler, blushing and giggling like the typical teenagers and the old mistress was really nice to him. So far it had been the simplest contract he got in.

But if it was that simple, why had his lord made the contract with him in the first place? Unless there is something he has not been informed with? Not yet anyways...but those things were something and Katalyna was something else. It's been six months and she kept on giving him the slightest of her concern.

Sebastian always thought that humans want the things they can't have. But he is not a human, how can that concept apply on him? Never in his entire life as a fallen angel, did he seek for the attention of a mere human, but that doesn't matter …as Sebastian was engulfed in his own thoughts … he was alarmed by the door being opened.

"My lady.'' Sebastian bowed, as Katalyna entered her room. "Butler," was her only reply, she put down her bag and books, ''You may go.'' she ordered and sat down tiredly on her bed, Sebastian stood there watching her movements like a hawk, ''You are okay my lady?" asked Sebastian with a concerned tone, "I am alright. You may go now as I said before.'' she replied calmly to him, and with that said she threw herself on to the bed and closed her eyes.

Disobeying orders is not something Sebastian was used to, but he pulled the cover over his beautiful mistress and closed the curtains turning off the light,before leaving the room he turned around giving one last look on his cold yet beautiful mistress.

''I really hope that this interest of mine is just a temporary thing or things might get worse.'' said Sebastian to himself before leaving, his cruel angel to sleep peacefully, hidden away from the cruel reality of this world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sebastian prepare dinner for seven people tonight, we are expecting company." ordered Mrs. Delavega. "Yes my lady" came the usual reply to every order.

"Who are we expecting mother?" asked Olive, "Your aunt and her two children." answered Mrs. Delavega. "Kate, I expect you to be here to meet them." said Mrs. Delavega, very sternly to her daughter.

"When pigs fly mother." said Olive "Oh, you fly?" asked, May the youngest sister. During this conversation Kate was busy reading some reports, yet came her late answer, "I believe not I am busy today, but If I finish early I might come. As for now please excuse me, mother."

Kate entered her room and sat down at her desk, she was engulfed in her thoughts until she heard a knock, letting a small sigh escape her lips, she called out, "Come in."

Sebastian entered with a cup of coffee and a slice of chocolate cake, placing them on her desk, "My lady." said Sebastian. "Only tea Sebastian, I don't need the cake." said Kate, not looking away from her papers. "I know my lady, but you have been working a lot lately and you eat very little food, you need to watch your health." replied Sebastian.

Kate raised her head and looked directly into Sebastian's crimson eyes, "That's very caring of you. Thank you." She glanced down at the tray, "Butler? How did u know I like chocolate?" asked Kate, Sebastian came closer to her and lowered himself to her level smirking, "I didn't. It's just I notice chocolate always make you smile, and it's been a while since I last saw you smiling, I guess I missed it, my lady." answered Sebastian in a seductive voice as quiet as whisper.

Kate looked at him, then smiled, which caused Sebastian's black heart to leap, "_Damn... Why must you always do this to me, cruel angel?"_ h thought, as he felt his heart skip a beat."Thank you butler, you may go now." She said. "Yes my lady." He bowed with his hand on his chest.

Sebastian closed the door and just stood there, _"Sebastian, you greedy demon. You get whatever you desire, and just because one human is out your reach you… how greedy of you."_thought Sebastian, and sighed deeply and went back to his work to prepare dinner for the guests.

"Mom, don't ask me to be nice to Katalyna! I really hate her!" said Karin glaring in pure hatred at the ground. "She is your cousin, and the same age as you are. Besides she is an amazing girl and very nice." replied Mrs. David. "Oh mom, she's just jealous of her successful, and really sweet and don't forget she is breath taking, cousin." said Edward, Karin's younger brother, with a smirk on his face at revealing his sisters real hatred for the girl.

"Oh please, me? Why would I be? You're crazy!" replied Karin angrily, turning her glare on her younger brother. "Enough with that, and ring the bell" ordered Mrs. David. "Fine." said Karin grudgingly, and ringed the bell.

"Welcome to the Delavega's mansion, please come in." said Sebastian while allowing them to come into the house. "Wow, look at that angel dressed in black." whispered Karin to her mom, who only gave her daughter a weird glance.

"I'm Sebastian Michaelis, I will be your butler this evening, please take a seat and make yourself comfortable."

"I'm…I'm Karin and I'm… Mrs. Delavega's cousin ..I mean niece" said Karin or more like spelled. Edward snickered at his sister's stupid unintelligent introduction, but smiled and held out a hand to Sebastian, ready to make his sister embarrassed.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Michaelis! I hope your taking good care of my aunt, Oncle, May, Olive, and of course darling Katalyna, who is so much more beautiful than my sister." He smirked and glanced at his sister's flustered and flushed face, and she gives him a deadly glare, that would surely kill him, if looks could really kill.

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Karin, and a pleasure to meet you as well young man." replied Sebastian with his famous trademark smirk, "Ahhh… me …me...too." replied Karin with a blush that crept on her face. All thoughts of her annoying little brother forgotten, as he pouted, while she thought of naughty things...

"I'm glad that we finally got to see each other again Teresa!" said Mrs. Delavega to her sister. "Oh yes, me too honey, speaking of which where is Kate? I was looking forward to see her." replied Mrs. David ,suddenly they heard the sound of high heels. "Me too aunty, it's great to see you." Speak of the devil and she shall appear, Katalyna entered the room and hugged her aunt and Edward, whose put was long gone by now at seeing his lovely older cousin. "And I missed you a lot!" she said to Edward who smiled widely and blushed lightly at his beautiful older cousin.

During the dinner, the family chatted together, only Karin was silent and staring at Sebastian, who would look at her from time to time and smile his charming smile that melts the girl every time. "My lady would you like your tea now?"asked Sebastian looking directly into Katalyna's eyes, said person looked up at him to meet his gaze with her noticed Karin's burning eyes on her.

"No, please excuse me everybody, I need to get some rest." answered Kate, and with that being said she left the room. Not only 30 seconds later and Sebastian followed her, leaving Karin burning with a raging jealousy. "Every time, Kate, every time! But not this time! This time I will win! You can count on it." said Karin to herself, her eyes had angry flames in them.

"Butler," called Katalyna. "Yes my lady?" replied Sebastian appearing in front of her, taking in her sweet scent. "Listen, I have a lot of work as you can see, so try to keep Karin out of my way and you know how." She looked up at him, seeing as he towered over her, with her legs crossed.

" I believe you noticed how she was checking you…I mean looking at you." chuckled Katalyna, that gave Sebastian a chill through his body, that ran up his spine, he liked it. "Of course my lady, whatever you want." replied Sebastian with his hand over his chest.

"Good , that's all " she returned to her work not paying any more attention to the butler who bowed and left . But not before a casting a longing glance at her.

Sighing, Sebastian narrowed his eyes, "Damn this girl! She is causing me great troubles! It's funny how I just love the way she causes them." said Sebastian to himself but was snapped out his thoughts by Karin in front of him.

"You mind walking with me? And maybe chat little?" asked Karin smiling dazzlingly at the handsome butler who noticed her appearance just now, jet black, curly hair, Emerald green eyes, that put you on the spot, such beautiful features, but nothing close to his beautiful angel, his cruel fallen angel. But he only smiled and walked with her to the garden, not noticing the dark smile that danced it's way on to her soft full lips.

"_It's my turn Katalyna."_Then smiling happily she began to point out things to Sebastian in the garden.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"A Demon has no heart and has no soul therefore a demon can never love "

It's been a week since Mrs. David and her children came to spend some time with the Delavegas, and during this time Karin never stopped staring and dreaming of the handsome butler. On the other hand Sebastian noticed this, but never paid her any attention. He was busy serving the two families, but his mind never strayed from thinking of the beautiful angel that rarely spoke to him.

"Sebastian, please make sure all the preparations are ready for today's party." ordered Mrs. Delavega. "Yes my lady." replied Sebastian, bowing as he left.

"Sebastian! Oh, Sebastian!" Karin yelled out at the top of her lungs. "Yes, what is it My Lady?" answered Sebastian.

"I want you to help me put on my dress and help me choose which one I look best in!" said Karin looking adoringly at Sebastian, who was calm and collected as always, except when it came to her. "_Why does she plague my thoughts, day and night? The beautiful angel, who I most want to corrupt."_

"Of course my lady." He replied smiling lightly at her.

All things were set for the party in the evening. It was a formal party for business-men and women, it was also the celebration of a huge deal between Mr. Delavega and some famous business man, known as Mr Harkins. Things were different for Sebastian at this time, 2012 was different from the Victorian era. How terrible it is to live in a world where no one you care about could live forever with you... This was never a problem for a heartless demon or was it? Were things changing that quickly?

"Sebastian, how do I look?" asked the young woman, gazing dreamily up at Sebastian. She was wearing a black strapless dress that falls gracefully to her knees.

"You look beautiful my lady." answered Sebastian, who glanced at her and smiled charmingly...until his eyes averted quickly to a pair of beautiful doll shaped legs that were ascending the marble stairs. His crimson orbs go up slowly to look at a pair beautiful blue eyes. It was Katalyna, in all her golden glory, wearing a silky white full length dress with on strap and a golden ribbon wrapped around her small waist, her soft silky hair, that he had wanted to run his fingers through the moment he saw her, is left loose resting on her delicate shoulders, decorated with diamond at every strand of it.

"Breath ….taking." whispered Sebastian, just enough for Karin to hear, causing her to turn around slowly, to see who had stolen the handsome man's attention. She is met with the beautiful girl coming down, also known as her cousin, Katalyna.

"Karin, don't you look dashing this evening." said Kate to Karin, who glared back menacingly. "I know" spat Karin rudely. "Butler." she acknowledged the handsome man who was clad in black, smiling respectively at her, naughty thoughts playing out in his mind.

"My lady, you look spectacularly stunning." said Sebastian meeting her intense gaze directly, Ice clashing with fire, trying his best to act calm. "Thank you butler, now please excuse me." said Kate and she left to say hello to her other guests, secretly wishing to rip her cousin to shreads.

"She is not that beautiful, Sebastian" Karin whined, like a three-year old, pouting. "No she is not, she is much more than that." replied Sebastian leaving the angry woman, who acted more like a toddler, burning with jealousy.

The party went on and people toasted and danced. Soon, a man with blonde curly locks that framed his face perfectly, and dark chocolate brown eyes, as warm as a puppy's, approached the beauty of the night, Kate, "May I have this dance?" His voice was smooth and calm as he bowed, it reminded her of smooth chocolate. He was nice gentleman, but she was so tired, and he wasn't a pedophile either, he was just being polite.

"I-" Kate was about to answer but the demon butler came in, her saviour, sort of. "My lady, there is a phone call for you." Sebastian informed Kate, sneaking a small glare at the man. "Alright, please excuse me sir." She smiled kindly and left. Sebastian walked with her to the main office where the phone is, she picked it up, "There is no one on the phone." she said.

"I know my lady, you just looked like you needed an excuse to escape his offer." replied the butler, closing the office door behind him. "Aw really?" asked Kate turning around, smirking.

"Yes my lady." answered Sebastian who went over to the desk, picking up the small girl by her waist, setting her down on the desk. "I never said I wanted to sit down butler." stated Kate a confused look on her face.

"I know but you were thinking of it." He whispered seductively, so close to his angel, "Aha," Kate took his hands off of her waist, feeling slightly uncomfortable, "thank you for helping me with that little problem earlier, I must rest now." said Kate putting her feet down, walking to the door not paying any attention to the sexy butler who just stood there, watching as she just left him breathless.

"_Not even a slight interest ..Kate…how cruel... For this, I will make you mine. You're already trapped..._thought the demon, who left to go back and attend to the guests


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews

No face: I know right! Her cruelty is what going to drive him nuts! Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it

Chapter 5

"I never lived until I met you…"

"Sebastian, I was wondering if you would come with me to the mall today." Karin asks Sebastian with a flirtatious smile. "Of course my lady." replied Sebastian walking around her, tidying up the place. He suddenly stopped to answer the door. "Yes, may I help you?" asked Sebastian to a handsome young man standing at the door. He had Dark, chocolate brown hair, that fell just the right way, deep emerald orbs that seemed to smile at you, he was well toned and had a girl's ideal body build, he was everything that a human girl could want, well in looks anyway. Yet Sebastian was sure he could beat the young man any day, in looks, style, and personality.

"I'm Katalyna's friend, is she here?" answered the young boy. "Jake, I'm here. Please come in." answered Katalyna, coming from behind Sebastian. "Kate, you look gorgeous." said Jake hugging Kate tightly which alarmed Sebastian to look closely at Kate ,she was wearing a beautiful, light pink, short, dress, with a small, leather, light brown, jacket, and high heel shoes.

"_Too beautiful…"_ thought Sebastian, looking at the beautiful girl, "_Why doesn't she want me?"_

"Jake let's go to my office, I hope you brought that book I have been looking for. You know, about the Victorian era." said Kate smiling and hugging Jake back ,"Oh, yes of course Kate !" replied Jake, walking side by side with Kate to her office.

"_Victorian era..?"_Thought Sebastian _"Why didn't she just ask me_?" Sebastian felt a little sad, a new feeling he never felt before _"…feelings? I never knew I had any in the first place..."_

"That's really interesting! What remarkable information you got here!" exclaimed Kate while looking through the pages of the ancient book. "Speaking of which your butler look like butlers from that era." said Jake looking at the book. "Yes, I suppose so." replied Kate, not paying much attention to Jake's comment about the demonic butler. They kept studying and finishing their report about the Victorian era with its styles, traditions, culture, fashion, and even love….

"Thanks a lot Jake, I'm so glad we got to finish it." said Kate smiling at the handsome guy, who hugged her and replied, "Oh Kate, thank you for being the best partner I ever got! Your an A student for the love of god!" Kate giggled, "Thank you again Jake." She replied, "I will see you at college Katie." said Jake.

"See you!" replied Kate, closing the door behind him, making her way back to her room. "My lady?" Sebastian knocked on Kate's bedroom door. "Come in." came the faint reply. "How are you doing, my lady?" Sebastian asked, pouring some herbal tea for his mistress.

"I'm fine butler, thank you." replied Kate, reading her book, still wearing her pink dress but without the jacket. "My lady, if I may say I lived during the Victorian era. I could help you with your report I remember every detail from that time." said Sebastian to his mistress who looked up at him and spoke, "I believe I knew that, yet I didn't ask for your help for a specific reason." replied Kate glancing up at him.

"May I know that reason?" He asked the beautiful yet intimidating girl. "Living creature's could possibly exaggerate things, they never deliver the reality as it is, they always …"Kate giggled as a smirk formed on her beautiful lips, "Spice things up and add their own spices." Her blue eyes clashed with his own crimson, sexy, eyes. "That applies on you butler, for you are a creature to, maybe without a soul, but still a creature, and a heartless one at that. You may go now." She explained and then turned back to her book, a deadly smirk gracing her lips.

"Yes my lady." replied Sebastian bowing, than leaving quietly without saying another word.

"Creature with no soul? Heartless? She….is indescribable…."


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews

No face: oh yes! You just read my mind! Claude will appear in this chapter .thanks for the reviews: D

pretty_little_liar_girl70: her cruelty is the main idea here...she is not amazed with Sebastian at all and that what drives him crazy beside the guy gets every girl he wants! Not fair *pouts* thanks for the review Hun!

Hope you all enjoy this chapter

Chapter 6

Sebastian was lying on his bed thinking about the unexpected turn in his life, he never pay much attention to mortals. He got into this contract to protect and serve the family, he hasn't seen anything out of the ordinary or dangerous. Why didn't his lord hire a human butler? Why a demonic one? So many thoughts in his mind, and then suddenly the beautiful girls face flashed in front of him, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you Sebastian?" The butler straighten himself up on his bed thinking loudly, "She is nothing but a human…A weak human…A very beautiful human...A cruel human…A human that I can't seem to get out of my head…"

Sebastian stood up and wore his jacket and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the family. "Just focus and forget her…",said Sebastian to himself, walking around the kitchen trying to convince himself with his own words.

"Morning butler." Kate came into the kitchen wearing short blue gown and her blond hair is tied in pony tail ,Sebastian lost his voice for a second, "Good morning my lady ,your breakfast is ready. " said Sebastian to his beautiful mistress, who poured herself some coffee."No need, I'm just taking some coffee." Replied Kate and went back to her room without saying another word more.

"What were you doing in the kitchen with my Sebby, Katalyna?" asked Karin standing at the top of the stairs. "I don't know who you are talking about, and where I go and what I do is none of your concern, now move it."Answered Kate, walking away from her and back to her room

"You….."Karin was about to talk but stopped when Sebastian appeared from the kitchen, "Good morning Lady Karin, your breakfast is ready." greeted Sebastian, not looking at her.

"Sebastian we are having guests today, so please add 2 more people to your list." ordered Mrs. Delavega. "Yes my lady." Answered Sebastian "Who are you expecting this time, sister?" asked Mrs. David.

"Just a friend of mine I haven't seen in a long time." came the reply of Mrs. Delavega, who gave a small smile.

The door bell rang, so Sebastian left his work to open up the door, "May I help you?" asked Sebastian to a middle age woman at the door. "I'm Carmen's friend, Victoria." answered the woman.  
"Yes, we have been expecting you. Please come in."Sebastian stepped aside letting the woman in, but to Sebastian's surprise there was a young looking man behind her. He recognized him immediately. It was Claude Faustus, how ironic that they meet after all this time…

"Michaelis." nodded Claude, to the not so happy butler. "Claude" replied Sebastian back to the other demon.

"Victoria I'm so happy to see you!" came Mrs. Delavega greeting her friend, "Me too my dear." replied Victoria.

"It's great to see you aunt." said Kate, coming out from her office and hugging her mother's friend. "Me too sweetie it's been a while! You look splendid." The two women kept chatting, and Sebastian couldn't help but send death glares to Claude, who looked closely at Kate, with his eyes slightly widened, for an emotionless creature. Sebastian could clearly figure out his emotions at this time, Yet he couldn't explain how he felt at this moment but he knew that this feeling wasn't a good sign.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews

fedwvu: haha a lot of readers hate her as well but come to think of it we need to add a bad meanie girl here! Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review

Chapter 7

"_Jealousy is that pain which a man feels from the apprehension that he is not equally beloved by the person whom he entirely loves__"_

"Vicky! It's great to see you!" Kate hugged her mother's friend "Great to see you to, Katalyna! I was not happy when I heard that your aunt and her pig- I mean daughter were here." replied Victoria to the young girl who couldn't help but giggle.

"Yes but the good thing is that you are here!" said Kate, smiling happily and sitting down next to the beautiful woman with the black short hair and deep hazel eyes, that seemed to tease you. "Oh! Katie, this is Claude, my new butler. Claude, this is Katalyna." said the woman introducing the butler to Kate, who in return smiled kindly at the butler. "Pleasure to meet you, miss Katalyna" said Claude with small smile that rarely ever appeared on his sexy lips.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Claude." replied Kate smiling lightly at the handsome man with piercing golden eyes, very much like her own piercing blue ones, and his sexy voice.

Sebastian just entered the room to watch the scene play out before him. Kate was smiling at the handsome demonic butler, this small gesture that she had innocently made, somehow pulled a trigger into Sebastian's black heart. _"I never got to see that innocent smile of hers"_ thought Sebastian sadly, looking at the beautiful, cruel, angel …. "_You must be a fallen angel, taunting, and teasing me, you are like death it's self..."_

After they all ate the delicious dinner Sebastian exquisitely made, Kate excused herself and went to the huge garden that belonged to her mansion. She sat on a wooden chair and let the cool breeze pass through her hair, enjoying the cleanness of it, soaking up the last rays of sunlight.

"Mind if I disturb you?" came a sexy deep voice from behind Kate, she opened her clear blue eyes and looked at the handsome butler Claude, then smirked she could feel the presscence of someone else's eyes trained on her.

"Please, be my guest." she replied smiling like the angel she was, he put a cup of coffee on the small table in front of her. He looked warmly at her, and just for a second lost himself in her beauty, she was closing her eyes and didn't notice that he was staring at her or that what he thought. Of course he noticed how beautiful she was when he came earlier today, but now that he can look at her closely, he noticed what angelic features she has. She was wearing a white short dress, that flowed around her thigh's, blue high heels and a light blue jacket.

"It's not polite to stare at people." said Katalyna smiling at the slightly shocked butler. "Try looking at a heavenly creature, and you will know how hard it is not to stare." Came the reply of Claude, who was smiling his sexy smile that made Kate smirk.

"Ha-ha...Right." During their conversation Sebastian was standing not far from they were sitting and was burning with jealousy…wait jealousy? That was a new emotion for him…care...also new.

That girl opened a gate of emotions he thought that don't exist for his kind. But what can he do as he watched her smiling and giggling with Claude. He-the strong prideful butler-felt strong raging jealousy and he is not liking that feeling. He is not going to stand aside and let himself get burned by this feeling. This awful feeling that is beginning to melt his usual emotionless heart,

"_Katalyna dearest, you will not make me bow to your whim, two can play this game, and I__**always**____win..."_


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews

No face: oh yes things are about to get more exciting! Thanks for the review!

Fedwvu: his possessiveness is a rare thing! Especially when she smiled to Claude and actually spoke to him! Aw don't be sad! But this how things will turn out and at the end it will be fine! Thanks for the review

Pretty-little-liar-girl70 : hah aim glad your okay! Thanks sweetie and thanks to you for being an amazing beta reader!

Chapter 8

"_Jealousy is a tiger that tears not only its prey but also its own raging heart"_

"Sebastian, how are you on this fine day?"Asked Karin, practically drooling at the handsome butler. "Very well my lady, how about you? You look stunning this morning." answered Sebastian, the blushing woman who was flying with happiness from the sexy butler's reply.

Sebastian's plan was in it's beginning to make Kate feel jealous, even if it's a slight hint of jealousy, he followed Karin's leads and her continuous flirtation. "Sebastian your just amazing!" breathed Karin, with a very high pitched voice, so happy from Sebastian's compliments and charming smile, her heart practically stopped when Sebastian leaned down as he sensed his cruel angel footsteps coming out from her room, a smirk formed on his sexy lips and he gently kissed Karin's cheek slowly, thinking that his action might get his cruel angel jealous. God was he wrong…

Kate woke up this morning happy that she has a day off from her college, and finally got time to relax. She got up and took a shower, dressed in a tight, blue, short, dress that fell to the middle of her thighs, with a pair of black high heel shoes, combing her silky hair and leaving it loose to gracefully fall on her shown shoulders, and some light pink lip gloss, she took one last look at herself and took her purse and mobile phone, went down the stairs only to be welcomed by Sebastian kissing Karin's cheek.

"Now isn't it that a surprising turn of events. Good for you Karin." thought Kate, a faint giggle left her beautiful, seductive, lips "Good morning." said Kate smiling lightly at the breathless girl and the demonic butler. "Kate" mumbles Karin.

"My lady." replied Sebastian lifting his crimson eyes to look at his evil angel, the instant Sebastian looked at her his eyes flashed with desire and lust. How that tight dress framed her perfectly curved body that made his mouth go dry, and how her lips moved sensually when she spoke. God, how he would adore too hear her say his name just once, God…just…once…her sexy, blue, eye's that penetrate his body and see his soul. She is making it hard to ignore her…or even to be cruel to her...

Sebastian tried his best to calm himself down and gather his thoughts, "My lady, your break-" Sebastian was about to say, when Claude came onto the scene, _"Damn him."_

"Lady Katalyna, are you ready to leave?" asked Claude, smiling warmly at the innocent yet seductive lady. "It's Kate, and yes I am, let's go," answered Kate, smiling cheerfully at the handsome, sexy, and demonic butler "And no need butler, I'm having breakfast with Claude." replied Kate to the butler, who wanted to tear Claude into shreds…..for seeing his angel's smile…for hearing his name being called by those seductive lips …for spending time with her.

"Shall we go my lady?" asked Claude, offering his arm for her to hold onto. "Yes, we shall, see you Karin and butler." replied Kate, taking the sexy butler's arm and went with him. If emotions could burn, Sebastian would have burnt down the house, guess his little game turned on him.

But I'm not going to let her go that easily….Sebastian left Karin standing alone and went to get his coat. "_She's mine Claude, you shouldn't play, touch, or talk with what s mine."_


	9. Chapter 9

Reviews

Fedwvu: ahah I can't make you sad! I thought you would be surprised! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks a lot

Chapter 9

"_For a second I was almost jealous of the clouds. Why was she looking to them for an escape when I was right here beside her?"_

Sebastian followed the couple down the streets of London...couple? How much he hated the thought of the word, for the whole time Katalyna was smiling and chatting with Claude, he got to hear her laugh, to see her smile, and hear her chuckle. It was a sunny day, which is somehow rare in this marvelous fog city, the sun was shining and reflecting on her fair, ivory, skin, and the light breeze is playing with her hair as if it was a human flirting with it.

He sat down at the coffee shop she chose not to far from them, and trying his best to hide his aura, as not to be sensed by the demonic butler he so wanted to kill, after all he is one hell of a butler is he not?

They both ordered their food, and while they were waiting, Kate was talking with Claude her beautiful, blue, eyes were shinning like expensive rare diamonds_. "What are you trying to do?"_ thought Sebastian_….."She should be locked in a glass room, where no one but me can see her…or even smell her perfume….my sweet angel…so innocent…yet so cruel…"_

The food came and they both started eating, Sebastian was watching every move of hers very closely, as if he was recording it, how she ate and licked the corner of her lips sensually, how she drank, the pure juice going through her visible neck coulomb. How he envied the glass she drink from. God, those moves she does carelessly made him go weak in the knees. Never, in his life had a human ever made him have such a reaction, how her eyes reflect the color of the clear blue sky, he was filled with rage when he left the mansion to follow her, but she has such a strong ability to make him forget everything…so merciless….

The two finished eating and went walking around the busy streets, with Sebastian on hot on their trail, they entered a lot of stores and bought many things, it was all just talking and laughing until Claude unexpectedly pulled a move that struck something in Sebastian, Kate was crossing the streets and Claude wrapped his arm around Kate's small waist to make sure she is safe, Sebastian eyes turned bright violet, and there was no way to stop him now. **No one laid a finger on her. No one.**


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews

The unknown guest: thanks I'm glad you liked it , are you sure? Things will change so don't choose so early. Thanks for the review

Pretty-little-liar-girl70: hahaha running also is not going to save him!I'm glad you liked it, thanks for the review

Jade author: oh yes I love the picture too!

Chapter 10

_**Jealousy is the dragon in paradise; the hell of heaven; and the most bitter of the emotions because associated with the sweetest.**__**  
**_

Katalyna went into a shop she knew to buy some sweets for David, her young cousin, after that she went into a Gucci shop to buy a dress, she put it on and went out to see it in the full length mirror. "Beautiful." said Claude looking at her with an intense gaze, "Aw really? Thank you." replied Kate, smiling at the handsome butler whose eyes were scanning the girl's every single detail.

Not so far away, Sebastian's violet eyes were following the girl's every movement and waiting for the right moment, and when it came. Katalyna went to change back and try some other dresses, Sebastian came out of his hiding place, showing his strong aura that alarmed Claude quickly but before he could do anything, Sebastian flashed behind him, grabbed him by the neck and disappeared.

Claude regained his conscious with his head throbbing badly, when he opened his eyes he found himself on the top roof of the shop he and Kate were at. "I'm going to make this clear Faustus, Katalyna is _mine,_touch her and death will be your most favorable wish." Sebastian punched Claude roughly in the face, remembering how he wrapped his filthy arm around his pure, innocent, yet cruel, angel.

He grabbed him by the neck, "Am I making myself clear?" Sebastian eyes were slitted, and flashing violet, he was glaring strongly at the terribly wounded demon in front of him. "Since when do you care of humans?" asked Claude spitting blood out of his mouth, "You just desire her because she gave you the cold shoulder, she didn't throw herself on you like all the pathetic mortal women did, she is different, and you want her because you know that you can never have her." answered Claude taking Sebastian hands off his neck and wiping his mouth.

Sebastian on the other hand somehow knew that Claude's words were true. But no, it's not that he wants her physically…her smile is a gesture he longs for...the words that come out of her mouth…the fact that he wanted her to pay attention to him. That's not lust…but he doesn't know what it is…..

Kate paid for the dresses, and was looking for Claude, but instead she was welcomed with a pair of crimson eyes. "Butler...what you doing here? And where is Claude?" asked Kate, confusion appeared on her beautiful, angelic, face.

"He needed to go for an urgent matter, and asked me to escort you." The butler replied watching as his mistress tried to understand what he said. "I see." replied Kate, Sebastian took the bags from her small, soft, hands that sent a wave of electricity through his body when he touched them.

"Where would you like to go now my lady?" asked Sebastian staring at the girl in front of him. "No where. I will postpone the rest of today's things for another day." Kate answered, staring at the butler's crimson eyes, "You may take the bags back home." said Kate, and picked up her purse. "But my lady what about you? You are not coming back with me?" asked Sebastian, looking at her.

"No, I'm going to have lunch and then see a movie." replied Kate, not looking at the butler but dialing a number in her phone. "Alone? But-" Sebastian was about to say a word, when she turned around and her blue cold eyes clashed with Sebastian crimson ones.

"I don't like the word 'but', and I don't like disobeying orders, now as I said you may go home," she ordered the demonic butler but before leaving she went close to him and tip toed to whisper in his ears, "And don't try to follow me again, or things might get ugly." She whispered those words to Sebastian, whose eyes widened, but before he could say a word she left. For the first time in Sebastian long life, he never knew how he felt, or what to do….just confused like a human being…

Somewhere, not so far from the Delavega's mansion, Claude was standing there, watching the sunset. "Possessive, demon Sebastian, but I'm not going to make it that easy for you." Claude thought to himself, taking off his glasses and letting the air pass through his beautiful soft dark hair, he lifted his eyes to the beautiful sky, and Kate's face appeared in it.

"Looks like you will be the end of Sebastian and me, MY beautiful angel…."


	11. Chapter 11

Fedwvu :hahah well choose what you want .hope you like this chapter .thanks for the review

ZoeyRageQuits: thanks for the review and hope u like this chapter

Chapter 11

"What hurt the most is seeing the one you love….love someone else"

Kate kept on ignoring Sebastian and what drove him mad was that she avoided him, if she needed anything she asked Claude for it, he escorted her if she asked him, he helped her with her researches on the Victorian era, all that didn't just make Sebastian angry, but sad a deep sorrow. He felt unwanted…ignored ….heartbroken even.

He has no heart but that slight pain in his chest whenever he looks at her and she simply looks away coldly, gave him that doubt, that somewhere deep in his chest there is a beating heart…..

"My lady you look like you have a lot on your mind." said Claude coming from behind Kate, who was sitting in the garden reading a book and listening to light music. "Claude." She smiled at him, "Yes I do have many things on my mind at the moment."

"Is there something I can do to help you?" Claude asked the young girl. "I believe not, it's just stress from working." replied Kate closing her eyes and enjoying the fine weather. Then the song 'Made Me Wonder' from maroon 5, played on the digital music player. "My lady, dance with me." asked Claude in a voice like a whisper and a sexy tone that could melt any human being.

"What? Claude-"Kate was about to refuse, when Claude took her small, soft, hand and pulled her up by the waist, wrapping his arm around her small form, and took her hand in his hand, so much larger than his. "Dancing will relax your body and release your stress." explained Claude to the young, sexy, angel in his arms.

Sebastian was cleaning around the house when he heard music coming from the garden, he looked through the curtain and his eyes widened when he saw Kate in Claude's arms, dancing with him and smiling charmingly. His anger rose more when Claude, twirling her had caught her from the back and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

Sebastian wanted to kill Claude and no one could stop him, but he doesn't want to show his demonic powers in front of his beautiful angel. He felt pain when he saw how happy Katalyna looked. _"I can make her happy..I can make that smile last forever…."_ Thought Sebastian sadly, but got distracted from looking at the dancing couple by Karin.

"Sebastian, I want you to come with me to the pool." said Karin looking at the sexy butler with naughty ideas playing in her nasty, little, head. "Yes my lady." replied Sebastian casting one last glance at his beautiful angel, dancing happily with Claude.

Sebastian walked into Kate's room silently, as not to wake her up. Just to put the papers that was sent to her by mail, he put them on the table and was about to leave but he noticed that there is a bit of sunlight hitting Katalyna's bed, he went back to close it, but instead looked at Kate's sleeping face, his eyes softened when he looked at the angelic face.

He knew it wasn't lust that drives him crazy no…he went closer to her and noticed that the covers were pulled away revealing her perfectly shaped legs, he swore that he could just stay there forever looking at her, he removed a strand of her hair that was covering her fair face, he leaned over her and noticed the sweet smell of her perfume. How he adored that scent...her seductive red lips …when he first saw her he thought that she was the prey that will fall in his trap….but the truth is he was the prey and he fell in her trap he was being played by her and no matter how cold she is..he can never hurt her….is his fate is to be tortured by this cruel angel?...will he stay in this house so close to her but unable to reach her?

The demonic butler looked for a long time at the beautiful girl, and finally kissed her forehead, a long, sweet, kiss. Then covered her, and closed the curtains to let the darkness engulf the room. As the darkness engulfed his soul and heart once again….but unknown to Sebastian there was still a dim of light that penetrated the curtains to light the room up just a little…


	12. Chapter 12

Reviews

No face: hahah don't worry he will get some love soon, thanks for the review

D1NO: aw thank you so much and I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review

Fedwvu: I'm sorry please doing cry!

Chapter 12

"A heart full of hope meandered this world till an angel fell to save me form this hell of loneliness"

The door bell rang and Sebastian went to open it, "May I help you?" asked Sebastian, to a young girl with a beautiful curly black hair and aquamarine blue eyes, so clear that they looked like pearls, she was very petite with pale white skin.

Sebastian smiled at the beautiful little girl who looked about 14 years old. "Is Katie here?" asked the little girl not even flinching, or blushing when the handsome butler smiled at her..she reminded him of someone…who tortured him…badly. "Yes, please come in." replied Sebastian letting the young girl in, Sebastian was about to ask her about her name, when he suddenly felt Katalyna's presence.

"KATIE!" yelled the young girl, running over and hugging Katalyna tightly. "Haha lily, I've missed you a lot." said Kate, hugging the younger girl back. "Me too!"said lily, her eyes shining with happiness at seeing the older beautiful girl who looked up at Sebastian. "This is Lillian, Madam Victoria's daughter." said Kate introducing the sexy butler to the beautiful young girl, who seemed to smile sweetly back.

"Lily this is our butler, Sebastian." said Kate to the girl who just nodded at the handsome butler not knowing the fact that he is a demon, since her mother hasn't told her that Claude is a demon as well, Sebastian bowed slightly and straightened himself up when he felt the presence of a certain demon he wanted to strangle. "Lady Lillian, it's great to see you." said Claude, coming from the garden and bowing before the young girl.

"Nice seeing you too, Oh and please just call me Lilly, you know how I hate formalities." said Lillian, not paying much attention to any of the two butlers before her as she tip toed to Kate's level "I will go say hi to mom, and then I have something I'd like to tell you." said the beautiful little girl to the older one. "Sure sweetie, I will be in my room." replied Kate back and kissed the young girl's head, who walked happily away to see her mother, followed by Claude who looked at Kate and smiled …unknown to them Olive was at the top floor watching the whole scene ….

Kate smiled back at him, than noticed the sexy butler looking at her, she turned to him and spoke coldly, "Listen butler, Lillian doesn't know that you are a demon and she also doesn't know about Claude, and I intend to keep it this way." said Kate then looked at the direction the young girl walked through and continued, a sad expression upon her face, "She is sick and very weak, dying even, so watch how you act in front of her." ordered Kate, the butler who nodded in reply and kept listening to her, looking at her like she is a star in the sky that he can't reach.

"That's all." said Kate, snapping her finger "You heard me?" she said looking at him with confused expression as he was spacing out. "Yes, of-course my lady." replied Sebastian,"Good" replied Kate back, and then went back to her room.

When Kate entered her room she was welcomed by her sister, Olive sitting on her bed. "Katalyna, I was waiting for you." said the young girl in a very stern tone. "Well I'm here now, what can I do for you?" asked Kate, taking off her jacket and putting it on the chair. "Stop trying to take Claude from me! He listens and talks to nobody but you! It's unfair I love him much more than you!" said olive to her older sister who sat down on the chair and crossed her legs, frowning.

"First, don't raise your voice. Second, don't talk to me like that, and thirdly I'm not taking anyone from you, he is a butler you really think I will compete with my own sister over a butler?" said Kate sighing deeply then continued "Listen Olive, you know him for only couple of days you just like him because he is handsome and calm but love is a very big word for a small puppy-dog crush."

Kate looked at her sister who rose from the bed. "Easy for you to say! Since he is all over you!" yelled Olive at Kate, who stayed calm. "I'm not going to let you have him, remember this very carefully!" threatened Olive, and then went out the room slamming the door behind her. "…..What should I do? Even my sister ….." thought Kate sadly, that her sister just yelled and threatened her …..

Sebastian just got out of the shower wearing his black pants and nothing on top, his black hair is wet and dripping drops of water on his broad shoulders, he grabbed a towel and was about to dry his hair when he heard a knock on his door, "Come in." Sebastian's sexy voice answered, the door that opened slowly to reveal Karin in a red, small, strapless dress showing most of her body.

"Lady Karin...what's going on?" asked the confused butler to the partially naked woman in front of him. "Sebastian I love you…more than you can imagine, and I'm ready to give you myself." answered Karin who hugged Sebastian tightly pressing her soft body, to his strong muscular body "Lady Karin! I'm nothing but a butler!" replied Sebastian, trying to push the young female off of him. "No! You're an amazing man you are what I have been looking for." shot Karin back but was stopped by the Sebastian.

"I can never love." said Sebastian looking away from the girl, and imagining his angel's face. "It's her, isn't it?" asked Karin looking into Sebastian's crimson eyes. "Who?" asked Sebastian, actually confused. "The bitch Katalyna!" spat Karin, but before she said one more word Sebastian grabbed her arm roughly, "My mistress Katatalyna, is NOT a bitch! Dare to say one more word about her and you will regret it!" threatened Sebastian darkly to the young woman who seemed to have lost her voice.

"You…you love her?" asked Karin on the verge of crying, Sebastian never answered just looked away from her ..."Not this time Kate!" thought Karin, and with that thought, thought, she crushed her lips onto Sebastian's cold ones.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal the young Lillian, standing at the door her eyes widened at the sight of seeing the couple make out secession. "I…." she was about to say but composed herself and then spoke as calmly as her voice could allow, "Mister Sebastian, when you finish making out with Karin, please bring me my medicine from the left part of the mansion." said the beautiful Lillian and left turning on her heel, without saying another word.

As for Sebastian, he felt like panicking, he wanted to explain himself to the young girl, who for sure would tell her friend Katalyna…. That would surely not go down well.

Kate was sitting on her bed reading a book, when the door opened quickly. "Kate!" said Lillian, to the older girl, "Lillian? Oh my, are you alright?" asked Kate getting up from the bed and running to the younger girl, "Calm down, and take a deep breath." said Kate and tried her best to calm the young girl, she sat her down on her bed and brought her water from her mini refrigerator.

After the girl had calmed down she finally spoke, "Oh Kate, I saw the most ugliest thing in the world!" said the young girl to Kate, who in turn looked rather confused, and then she continued "Sebastian and Karin were making out in his room!" said the girl to older beautiful one who just looked at her for a while then smiled.

"You shouldn't freak out my dear." said Kate patting the young girl's head " I want you to go to your room and rest okay?" said Kate to the young girl who hugged and went to her room "you demonic butler ,you just crossed the line and that cousin of mine…."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Let me love you, but don't love me back. Do love me and let me hate you for a while. Let me feel like I have some control, because I know I never do. "

Katalyna finished her shower and put on her clothes, she was wearing a skinny dark blue jeans and a white chemise with a grey vest over top of it, high heeled, dark grey, boots, she left her hair up in a pony tail. She looked at herself and then grabbed her bag when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." came Kate's faint reply, it was Sebastian in his dark outfit, "My lady here is your coffee." said Sebastian, stealing a quick look at her. "Listen very carefully butler" said Kate cold as ice, catching Sebastian's attention. "What you do and what you don't, is none of my concern but …" Kate looked him straight in the eyes. "This house, is a family house not a house for prostitutes, what happened yesterday is unacceptable if you can't control yourself take her and go to some motel or something, this is my last warning." Kate went to get her books, she was still angry about what Lilly had to witness. "You may go now." Sebastian was about to explain himself but Kate left the room, not paying any more attention to the shocked butler whose heart was filled with deep sorrow …

It's been a week since the make out incident, Sebastian ignored Karin and stopped talking to her. If she asked him to bring her anything, he would send one of the other servants to serve her. As for Karin, she was terribly angry. She tried speaking to him, but he always ignored her, her tricks didn't work on Sebastian because his mind was occupied by Katalyna.

She was on a school camping trip in the mountains for couple of days and out of reach, that made Sebastian feel empty… he needed her…just her presence made his life worth living ….breathing the same air she breathed satisfied him …seeing her smile …was his lifeline …..She was his soul…..

The three families were sitting and drinking coffee, chatting away happily, when suddenly the main door burst open to reveal Jake, with a lot of wounds on his face carrying in his arms a small, fragile, and wounded body covered in blood.

"KATALYNA!" yelled her father, who ran to see his daughter, but was slower than the demonic butler whose heart stopped upon seeing the body of his angel broken and covered in blood, "Kate…." whispered Sebastian, taking the wounded girl from Jake's arms, trying so hard not to harm her, "Sebastian, how is she?" asked Mrs. Delavega worriedly, the demonic butler who just stared at the broken girl not saying a word, he took her to her room and laid her on the bed, then disappeared to get a doctor ….

"How dare they harm my daughter?" yelled Mr. Delavega, at Jake, whose beautiful face was covered in stitches, "I don't know ….I tried protecting her but I couldn't." answered Jake sorrowfully, looking at the floor. "It's not your fault." replied Mr. Delavega, who went to close his office door and sat across from Jake.

"Katalyna is the reason to this family's huge fortune," he sighed and continued "She is a genius young man. She has the ability to design and hack any computer program ever made, and in addition to that, she is a young scientist in chemistry that makes her a target to the huge corporation, " he looked away sadly "I tried hiding her but I couldn't …we need to make sure this won't happen ever again." said Mr. Delavega darkly, as he stood up and went to make a phone call.

At midnight the moon was shinning in the sky sending silver light to Kate's bedroom as she was in deep sleep not knowing what was happening in the real world.

Sebastian opened the door slowly as not to wake her up and closed it, and stood there watching Kate from afar as the silver moonlight shone on her beautiful fair face, he felt his heart clinching when he saw her bloody dress on the chair, he went to her bed and kneeled over and opened his mouth, "Kate….maybe I can't have you….but I refuse to see you like this….it's ironic that I don't have a heart, yet I feel like it got smashed when I saw you drenched in blood….my beloved Katalyna…I never desired any human in my entire life as a fallen angel…..then you showed up and you made it hell on earth for me …but living in the hell and not being able to reach you, is much better than living in heaven and you are not there just smiling at me…..because…" whispered Sebastian, who was getting closer to her and staring at her closed eyes with a hurt expression on his face "I love you Katalyna." whispered Sebastian, kissing his pure angel's red lips gently with one tear escaping his crimson eyes…


	14. Chapter 14

Review

: I'm glad u liked it! Thanks for the review

Pretty-little-liar-girl70: that's good to hear, thanks for the review

Chapter 14

"Do you know that breathing is the easiest job on earth?  
But it gets difficult whenever you're staring at me like this.  
I always have to remind myself how to breathe."

Kate opened her eyes slowly and closed them again, when they sensed the beam of sunlight that shone on her face, she tried opening them again and looked around the room. Suddenly her eyes widened when she saw Sebastian's head on the edge of her bed, with his hand on hers. "You unexpected demon…" Kate thought, looking at the sleeping demon's face, she then closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened to her before she fainted.

"Oh my….I should have been more careful." thought Kate, rubbing her head, she then looked at Sebastian and thought, "Of all people in the house, why are you here with me?" she took her hand gently from his grip and brushed back his soft silky hair.

"Butler, wake up." Sebastian moved and then he looked up at her, "My lady you are ok!" exclaimed Sebastian, getting up and coming closer to his angel, who sensed that and moved back a little. "I'm fine butler, thank you." said Kate, smiling at Sebastian who stopped breathing but said "My..pleasure."

"Why did you stay here all night?" asked Kate, moving and sitting up on her bed, but got stopped by Sebastian, who put a pillow behind her and held her by the waist, sitting her down, "I needed to make sure you were okay." answered Sebastian, not looking directly into her eyes, Kate smiled and rested her head back, "And why is that?" she asked again with a calm smile on her lips.

"Because I was worried about you mistress." replied Sebastian, looking at her memorizing blue eyes that took his breath away, she smiled wider and patted his shoulder, "No need, and I'm fine, promise." she replied, that small gesture of hers sent electricity down the demonic butler's body, who shivered when she touched him, he composed himself again, "Yes my mistress." said Sebastian, trying his best to act as calm and collected as possible.

Katalyna got up slowly and weakly from her bed, but was supported by Sebastian, who wrapped his strong arms around her small form, "My mistress, you need to rest." whispered Sebastian to her. "I will, I just need my phone." Kate took his arms off her waist as she felt uncomfortable, which Sebastian noticed and hurt look appeared across his handsome face ….

Kate sat down back on the bed, and Sebastian pulled the covers over her small body, when the door burst open to reveal the handsome Jake, running (More like leaping in a fancy pair of tights...) towards Kate's bed. He hugged her tightly, wrapping his arms around Kate's waist, kissing both of her cheeks, followed by the young beautiful Lillian, whose aquamarine eyes filled with tears when she heard what happened to her friend.

If glares could only kill, Jake would have been obliterated since he entered the room by Sebastian's best death glare. "Thank God, you are okay! I was freaking out with worry!" exclaimed Jake, looking at Kate and kissing her forehead again. "Jake! Jake! I'm fine! I'm fine! Calm down!" replied Kate to the handsome man, Sebastian couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his arms off of Kate's waist, "My mistress need to rest, so if you please." said Sebastian, in a You –Will-Die-If-You-Don't-Let-Her-Go-Now, tone. Jake noticed that hint of jealousy in the butler's eyes. "Is that so, huh?" thought Jake.

"Butler!"said Kate staring at the butler whose look remained the same toward the handsome young man who said, "He is right, my dear Kate you need to rest." Jake let go of Kate's waist and kissed her nose and whispered, "I really don't like him, and I will be here when u wake up and feel better." Kate couldn't help but giggle and hugged Jake and thanked him for protecting her during that terrible incident yesterday.

"I'm so glad you are okay Katie!" said Lillian hugging the older girl and kissing her cheeks. "I'm okay my dear, don't worry." The thing Kate didn't notice was that Lillian was looking worse in health than usual, she was skinnier, and her eyes were dulling. Lillian excused herself not paying too much attention for the sexy butler, other then giving him a sweet smile. She did remind him of Kate! How similar.

As for Sebastian, his eyes turned violet, and slitted. He wanted to break Jake's jaws for touching and kissing his angel who, even though she is wounded, looked more beautiful than ever. However the child, Lillian, was alright and she reminded him of someone he knew before, though she looked very fragile from last time he had seen the beautiful child.

"That was very rude you know." said Kate, not looking at the butler a smile is drawn on her beautiful red lips. "I did what I have to do to make mistress rest." replied Sebastian, giving her a glass of juice that came out of nowhere. "That's an overload of caring for you butler." said Kate, taking the glass from him. "Such care is only about you my mistress." said Sebastian in a voice like a whisper, Kate acted like she didn't hear what he had said.

"Aha…" was all that came out from her delicate lips."My lady would u like to take a bath, and me to prepare clothes for you?" asked Sebastian, feeling slightly mad that she had ignored his words. "Yes." she relied, getting up and walking to the bathroom followed by Sebastian. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Kate, turning around to face the butler who stopped quickly when she talked. "Help you with your bath my mistress." replied Sebastian, smiling with loads of naughty thoughts going through his mind. "Hmmm... I don't know if you are drunk or something but, Hell will freeze over before you imagine of doing even such things." replied Kate sternly to Sebastian, who looked at her and at the large shirt she was wearing which fell only to the mid of her deliciously shaped thighs. Kate seem to read his mind and smirked "I'm not Karin…get out now!" said Kate, giggling all the way to her bathroom leaving the stunned butler breathless and helpless….

"God help me….I can't take this anymore…" thought Sebastian smiling, leaving the room after casting one look at the bathroom his angel is bathing in …..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"I really want you to really want me, but I really don't know if you can do that"

"My mistress do you need help with the bags?" asked Sebastian, closing the door behind him. "Oh yes, butler please close this suitcase." answered Kate, pointing at the open duffle bag on her bed, Sebastian went there and tried closing but it was too full of clothes, "Let me help." said Kate, pushing the bag from the top with her small hands and Sebastian tried closing it, but Katalyna stepped on something on the floor, and slipped, but before she could fall to the ground, Sebastian caught her by the waist quickly. "That was close." said Kate, looking up only to be welcomed by deep crimson sexy eyes, which looked at her passionately.

"Good thing I'm here." whispered Sebastian seductively to the angel between his arms, who in return, giggled and got up to finish packing, her flight to Venice will be in 3 hours and she would be staying there for 1 week.

"I hope I didn't forget anything." whispered Kate to herself only to hear a faint reply coming from behind her. "You didn't my lady." said Sebastian, staring at her. "What is it butler?" asked Kate, not facing the sexy butler.

"Nothing mistress, I'm just going to miss your presence here." answered Sebastian, looking at her as if he was trying to memorize every breath she took. "It's only one week butler." replied Kate, still not looking at him "Plus, I want to spend my birthday in such a beautiful place with my friends." continued Kate, and walked over to her bed to put some more stuff in her bag.

Sebastian got out a small red box wrapped with a black ribbon, "Mistress Katalyna," called Sebastian to the young beautiful girl who turned around and looked at him with her sparkling blue eyes. "Yes?" she answered curiously. "This is something I got for you for your birthday." replied Sebastian, giving his cruel angel the red box, Katalyna looked at him then opened the box only to be shocked, to see a diamond necklace in the shape of a flying angel.

Before Kate could open her mouth, Sebastian went closer, taking his gloves off and taking the necklace out of the box, he gently wrapped it around his Kate's beautiful fair neck, then he looked at her blue eyes thinking that the world could end just now, he planted a gentle small kiss on her forehead and whispered "Happy birthday, my Katalyna"

Kate was on board the airplane, on her way to Venice, unable to forget how bold that butler had gotten, and how he had said that she was his ….and that kiss on forehead…she touched the necklace around her neck…and that angel he gave her…..

"What a weird creature you are Sebastian….." she took a deep breath and decided to ignore what happened, as always it's not the first time he had acted like that.

She landed safely in Venice airport, and was welcomed by her friends at the airport. "Katalyna!" yelled Jake, coming and hugging Katalyna, kissing her between the eyes. "Happy birthday Katie!" shouted Jake, which made Kate giggle and hug him back, thanking all of her friends for the wonderful welcoming!

"What a nice necklace you are wearing Kate! It's so beautiful!" exclaimed Katalyna's friend, Ashley, who couldn't stop staring at Sebastian's necklace wrapped perfectly around Kate's fair neck, as if it was designed just to be wore by her. "Yes I know." replied Kate touching the necklace, "Thanks Ashley. "

"Thank you, Sebastian." thought Kate, smiling after saying the butler's name for the first time.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Love means never having to say you're sorry."

The huge mansion seemed very lonely to the demonic butler, without his angel's smile, giggles, appearence, eyes...God how he missed how she looked at him, even when she was not paying him any attention. Just her presence was enough for him. Sebastian entered Katalyna's room and closed the door behind him, the sun was shining on her empty bed covered in white sheets. It was sparkling like crystal-clear, river water, Sebastian gazed at the room.

"Katalyna…." thought Sebastian, missing how she said his name, Sebastian's crimson eyes were caught by the white short gown his angel wore once when she went to bed. He picked it up, and breathed in deeply, "Her beautiful scent…" whispered Sebastian hugging the gown tightly as if he was hugging her instead …..

Katalyna was sitting in her room, watching the beautiful night and shinning moon on the beautiful water, "Such a beautiful view" whispered Katalyna. "But you are more beautiful." said Jake, coming out from behind Kate, smiling warmly at her. "You're such Casanova! Give it a break Jake!" replied Kate, rolling her eyes then smiling when he chuckled. "I can't help it! Your gorgeous!" replied Jake, throwing his arm over Katalyna's shoulder, who looked at him then smiled cheekily, "Oh yeah? How about those girls in bikini's over there?" asked Kate. "WHAT? Where? Where?" asked Jake, looking around like a mad man. "I rest my case." replied Kate, smirking away and leaving the room to go sit with her other friends.

"Welcome back darling!" said Kate's mother hugging her daughter tightly. "It's good to be back, I missed my dear family, and aunt Victoria and of course, my beloved Lillian." replied Kate, embracing her mother, and the beautiful Lillian, who looked more beautiful, yet more sick and fragile, like she would break at any given moment, like a glass angel. "I need to do something about Lillian…" thought Kate, looking worriedly at the young girl. "Welcome back lady Katalyna." said Claude, smiling charmingly at the beautiful Kate. "Thank you Claude." replied Kate, smiling back at him, "I'm going to take a rest now, please excuse me." said Kate, leaving and going up to her room to rest …

Katalyna entered her room and threw her purse onto the bed, she heard the door close after her quietly. "Haha and I thought you weren't here." said Kate, not looking back. "Lady Katalyna welcome back." said the handsome demonic butler, who wanted to embrace her tightly but composed him self. "That's all you wanted to say …" Kate turned around facing the butler "Sebastian?" Kate asked, looking at him, at this point Sebastian lost all the control he had on himself, and grabbed her arms, and hugged her tightly, so tightly that you could see them as one. Katalyna was shocked by his bold act, but she couldn't do anything but hug him back. "My name has always been Kate. " said Kate, still in Sebastian's strong embrace.

"Don't deprive me from saying such a beautiful name please." whispered Sebastian wrapping his arms tighter around Kate's small waist and taking a deep breath from her lavender scented hair. Kate smiled, "Thank you Sebastian." replied Kate shocking the butler upon hearing his name being said by his angel's seductive lips for the second time, "Lady Katalyna…..thank you." whispered Sebastian hugging his angel tighter wishing this moment would never end…..

Sebastian woke up that night feeling his black heart beating fast, "Dream?" thought Sebastian, he fell back on the bed, taking off his shirt and feeling the light breeze on his sweaty body. "It felt so….real…" whispered Sebastian, remembering his dream "Katalyna ..Even though you're going to be my end...I will never say sorry for loving you ..." whispered Sebastian looking at the bright moon, imagining his beautiful angel's face…..


	17. Chapter 17

Darkwolfdragon60: thank you so much! I'm so glad u liked it, don't worry I'm sure you will like its ending .thanks for the review

This a short chapter but I'm preparing for my new semester, I will update very soon I promise! Enjoy and review

Chapter 17

"Ancient lovers believed a kiss would literally unite their souls, because the spirit was said to be carried in one's breath"

Katalyna woke up in her bed feeling happy that she is home, she found herself covered in silky white sheets "I don't remember covering myself with this…"thought Kate rubbing her eyes .she heard the faint voice of closing the door ,she looked towards the door "my lady good morning " said Sebastian bowing before his beautiful mistress who slept like an angel in that bed covered in those white pearly sheets "good morning Sebastian "replied his mistress smiling at him with her sparkling blue eyes "did I hear right?...did she just call my name? or am I dreaming again?" Sebastian asked himself trying to make sure he is awake, "Sebastian are you ok?" asked Kate looking at the demonic butler "yes my lady I'm okay ,here is your coffee" replied Sebastian giving the beautiful girl her cup of coffee "thank you "replied Kate sitting up on her bed revealing her doll shaped legs and the blue short gown she was wearing that wrapped seductively around her delicious legs "Sebastian stop staring " said Kate smirking cutely while reading her email for business ones "my lady I'm sorry but your just …"before Sebastian could finish his sentence Kate asked looking at him directly in his crimson eyes "why did you buy me that diamond necklace?" she crossed her legs waiting for a reply " it remind me of you that's why I wrote your name on it " came the butler's reply so fast without thinking "I didn't see anything.." said Kate looking at the necklace around her neck ,Sebastian came closer and bent down to Kate's level and grabbed the necklace with his gloved hand and turned it on its back ,Kate saw her name 'katalyna' wrote on its back she felt Sebastian's breath on her face ,she looked to meet his gaze ,she took a deep breath and parted her seductive lips that drove Sebastian crazy "Sebastian ...prepare my car please " spoke Kate with a faint voice ,Sebastian smiled his warm smile that no one ever saw but Kate "yes my lady" replied Sebastian moving away and going to prepare his mistress's car ….."katalyna please have mercy on me" thought Sebastian casting one last look on his beautiful mistress that smiled at him widely when she sensed his eyes on her…"oh God ..Please…" begged Sebastian leaving the room and to the garage ….


	18. Chapter 18

Review

Pretty-little-liar-girl70: good to hear that! Thanks for the review

Carmen: thanks for the review and yes I will

Chapter 18

"_The most precious possession that ever comes__To a man in this world__is a woman's heart."_

Sebastian entered the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the family and for his angel who made him happy by finally speaking to him and saying his name but someone noticed that and wasn't happy at all, Karin entered the kitchen her eyes following the sexy butler wearing his white buttoned shirt with the black vest on it and rolling up his sleeves, she came close to him and hugged him from the back "Sebastian….I love you..And you have been ignoring me since that bitch knew about what happened!" cried Karin wrapping her arms around the butler's waist who turned around roughly and caught her hands "I said don't ever call her bitch again or would you like me to rephrase it for you?" threatened Sebastian his eyes are turning into violet slits ,Karin was wearing a very short dress that shows most of her breasts but that never seduced Sebastian at all but unfortunately for him katalyna went into the kitchen to be shocked by that scene "oh my" sighed Kate " really you two should do this in a closed room outside my house "said Kate rolling her eyes in disgust taking some coffee and leaving with no more words ,Sebastian let go of Karin and disappeared to follow katalyna he needed to explain it to her

Katalyna entered her room feeling rather disappointed "why am I feeling that?" Kate asked herself sitting down on her bed and started to read her papers ignoring the slight irritation she felt , she heard a knock on the door "come in" she replied and Sebastian came in "my lady may I explain myself?" asked Sebastian trying to beg her to listen to him " no need I know what I need to know " came katalyna reply not looking away from her papers "no you don't ,it's not how it seems "Sebastian tried speaking but was stopped by Kate's intense blue eyes "listen very carefully I said I don't need a explanation! You do what you want as long as it is out of my house!" replied Kate rather coldly, she stood up and began walking to the bathroom but Sebastian had enough of that, he grabbed her arms and banked her to the wall "for the love of God! You tortured me enough, I tried ignoring you but I couldn't! and no matter how much I walk away you still have control over me!" yelled Sebastian at the young beautiful girl who just stared at him and when she tried getting out of his grip he tighten it more " I became addicted to you " said Sebastian looking at her blue eyes then slowly kiss her beautiful seductive lips he tried so much to resist ,it was just an innocent kiss as Sebastian didn't want to scare her ,he moved back and just stared at her and at her blushed cheeks ,she pushed his body away from hers and looked away "…that's wrong…you crossed your line ….I'm sorry " she left the butler feeling rejected and ran out of the room and out of the house …..

Sebastian stood there for a while "katalyna…..I can never have your heart….I wish you hadn't awakened mine …it's in pain now…." Sebastian got out of her room only to be faced by Karin who was about to speak but stopped by Sebastian's glaring look "lady Karin touch me again and I'm going to make you regret it for real" he left leaving the woman sad and tears rolling on her cheeks .our dear handsome butler experienced rejection for the first time ,and it wasn't a very nice feeling ….especially when your deeply in love for the first time with a heavenly creature guess heart break happen to all creatures not just humans ,Sebastian began his day work remembering the rejection he received from katalyna and that kiss …her lips were so soft that he felt like melting when he touched them ,her fast beating heart when his lips touched hers…how soft her body was when he wrapped his arms around her …" such a terrible poisonous addiction you are katalyna…." Whispered Sebastian to himself feeling terribly heartbroken…..


	19. Chapter 19

Reviews

3sebby freak3: that's true it will! Hope you like the rest of it! Thanks a lot for the review

Pretty-little-liar-girl70: send me your ideas about Lillian and I will see how I can put it

Chapter 19

_"There's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me."_

Sebastian continued working, not paying attention to Karin's begging and tears, all he ever cared about was Katalyna, and even though she rejected him, he still can't hate her …hate? He loves her...too much, so much that just her presence is enough for him, whether she loves him back or not….such a complicated feeling…no wonder human who fall in-love suffer terribly.

What really made our dear butler suffer even more, was that his angel avoided him after that kiss Sebastian gave her. As for Lillian she noticed the tension between Katalyna and the handsome butler, she also noticed the sadness that appeared on Sebastian's handsome features whenever he looks at her leaving or passing by. Maybe she shouldn't mess with fate, but seriously? She hated this tension, it was beginning to stress her out, and stress was not something that she needed.

Sebastian was lying on his bed trying to forget the cruel angel that had awoken his black heart then broke it unintentionally. Suddenly, a knock on the door snapped him back into reality, probably just Karin, he sighed and went to open the door, only to be surprised by the young Lillian standing in front of him. Even though she is so sick, that she could probably break at any second, she still looked so beautiful and innocent.

"My lady, what can I do for you?" asked Sebastian, he was relieved that it was the cute girl standing before him, and not the annoying Karin. The fragile girl entered his room and sat down on the chair, "Sit down, Sebastian." ordered Lillian, the sexy butler who looked really confused obeyed her and sat down.

"Listen, I know how you feel about Katalyna, and don't deny it! It's so obvious from the look in your eyes whenever she is around." said Lillian, taking in a deep breath, she looked as if she would pass out any second without notice. "I love Katalyna, she always stood by my side and helped me. I know how it feels to live in the same place with someone you love deeply, but unable to be with them." Lillian continued, then looked directly at Sebastian, aquamarine clashing with crimson. "You have to prove that you do love her, some way or another also….you saw her, Katalyna is every man's dream so you better make it fast." finished Lillian, getting up carefully, and walking to the door. Only to be stopped by Sebastian's sexy deep voice, "Thank you, lady Lillian." said Sebastian, smiling at the young girl before him, who smiled back weakly and went to her room….

Katalyna woke up that morning feeling slightly upset, whenever she remembered Sebastian's expression when she had rejected him and ran away. She got up, went to the bathroom to take a shower, and after 30 minutes she got out wrapping a white cotton towel around her petite beautiful body. She started drying her hair with a towel, when knock on the door made her put on her gown.

"Come in." was her reply, Sebastian came in with a tray, which he put on the table and poured some coffee. "Anything else, my lady?" asked Sebastian, not looking directly at her. "No thank you." came her faint reply. Sebastian noticed that she was drying her long blond hair, He went and took the towel from her hand, and started drying her hair gently.

"I can do it myself." said Kate, looking away from Sebastian's crimson gaze, he looked at her neck and noticed the necklace, she was still wearing it. He kneeled down to her level, to meet her eyes, he caught her small beautiful chin and turned it to his direction, "I'm not going to say sorry for what I have done, because every single word and action were true," said Sebastian, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I'm not asking for anything, it would be selfish of me to ask for anything, but, I do love you Katalyna, and for a demon that's something impossible. But, I'm not going to apologize for loving you…neither for giving me that unearthly feeling ….forgive me if I ever made you uncomfortable …even though it's hard, or more like impossible to be away from you but I will do my best to make you happy, even if it means that I leave you alone…" said Sebastian, planting a light feathery kiss on Katalyna's soft seductive lips. He wanted so badly to savor this feeling, for as long as he possibly could, he backed away and kissed her forehead, then left without any more words.

Just the moment he went out, closing the door behind him, tears started rolling down Katalyna's cheeks, "…Oh…My …God..." cried Katalyna silently, not knowing what to do….. First Lillian's results, and now this... why did this have to happen now?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I cannot exist without you. I am forgetful of everything but seeing you again. My life seems to stop there, I see no further. You have absorb'd me"

Sebastian continued his working trying to fulfill his promise to katalyna and it was leaving her alone...how hard it was...he kept on stealing glances whenever she is not looking or paying attention...but what annoyed him the most was claude flirtacious looks and moves towards katalyna and what made him feel sympathy was lillian's looks towards claude ..It was obvious to the demonic butler that the young Lillian had a crush on Claude...so he decided to help her….wish he didn't…

Katalyna was sitting in the huge garden reading and enjoying the light breeze but her head was occupied with the sexy demonic butler …how bold he was…how passionate his eyes looks whenever he looks at her…the warmth of his lips when he kisses her ..and the troubles he will get in if Karin or her father find out about that…she was snapped out of her thoughts by Claude giving her coffee and lemon cake "my lady ,may I know what you're thinking?" asked Claude smiling warmly at katalyna who smiled and shook her head "not much just studying and business" replied Kate calmly but before Claude could say anymore Sebastian came in the scene "my lady there is a phone call for you" informed Sebastian to his mistress who got up and said" excuse me Claude" she followed Sebastian up and into her room and answered the phone ,after finishing the call she found a piece of chocolate cake on her table "thank you Sebastian" said katalyna eating the chocolate cake and smiling ,Sebastian came closer to her and wiped a piece of chocolate off the corner of her mouth by his gloved hand "my lady…" before he could continue katalyna took a step back and smiling nervously "I'm..I have to go to finish some work" she said and left to go to her office …Sebastian took a deep breath and licked his finger covered with that small piece of chocolate from Kate's lips wishing that her lips were there instead of that finger…..

It was May's birthday and the family threw a big party for her , it was a marvelous party and everyone was happy and enjoying their time as for Sebastian was busy looking at his beautiful angel who looked dashing ,she was wearing a black short dress with a tint of pink and a pair of black high heels that made her look absolutely sexy ,her blue eyes met Sebastian's crimson ones ,she smiled warmly then turned back to her guests .that small gesture drove Sebastian insane more than he already was ….,the party went on and young handsome men kept asking Kate to dance and she refused until a one who kept insisting charming her with a smile and she finally agreed ,he wrapped his arms around her small waist and took her between his arms ,at that moment Sebastian started seeing red and without thinking he went there wrapping an arm around her and stealing her from that young man protectively " My mistress have a phone call" he said or more like glared strongly at the young man who gulped but before saying a thing he took katalyna back to her room "what was that?" katalyna asked taking Sebastian's arms off of her waist " I did what I had to do" replied Sebastian calmly ,katalyna was surprised from his confidence and ego "your…I'm going back to dance with him" she said walking away from the butler who grabbed her arm strongly " Sebastian!" cried Kate "you are not going back to him" replied Sebastian his eyes look hurt " I…Sebastian" katalyna was shocked from how he looked at her but before any reaction was made he leaned down and kissed her lips wrapping his arms around her but that time Kate couldn't do anything she closed her eyes and left Sebastian to kiss her passionately, as for Sebastian he thought he was dreaming he kissed a soft small kiss then it turned to a passionate fiery kiss ,he can no longer resist her ,his true love….but as always romantic moments have an end ,katalyna got back to reality and pushed Sebastian gently "Sebastian …..stop…" whispered Kate her eyes fill with tears and her cheeks are very red ,Sebastian caressed her cheeks "I love you…I can no longer deny it " whispered Sebastian back leaning back again to capture her lips into another passionate but longer kiss….


	21. Chapter 21

Reviews

ZoeyRageQuits: there you go .hope you like this .thanks for the review

Pretty-little-liar-girl70: I hope this mean its good?

Chapter 21

_"We lie in each other's arms eyes shut and fingers open and all the colors of the world pass through our bodies like strings of fire."_

Sebastian lined katalyna's beautiful seductive lips , then tucked her hair away from her beautiful angelic face to get a better view , katalyna fell asleep after couple of passionate kisses and Sebastian hugged her and refused to let her go ,he took off her shoes and circled his arms around her fragile beautiful body and let her sleep peacefully .as for katalyna she never felt safer ,it's like Sebastian's arms were the place for her ,Sebastian smiled and planted small kisses on her forehead and pulled her closer to his body , he never experienced anything like that before ..Needing someone ….afraid of losing that someone….loving that someone and not wanting to let go …..

Katalyna flattered her eyes open only to be welcomed by Sebastian's crimson one or more like passionate one , she smiled " good morning " she whispered " good morning my dear angel " replied Sebastian kissing Kate's nose , he caressed her cheek with his ungloved hand only to be stopped by Kate's small hand "Sebastian this should stop ..It's…" Kate tried to explain but was stopped by Sebastian's finger on her lips "shhh...there is nothing wrong " Sebastian's smiled warmly and leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on katalyna's red lips , Kate blushed and tried to speak but Sebastian stopped her by placing his lips on hers again kissing her passionately and whispering "I love you…katalyna"

Katalyna looked at herself in the mirror after getting dressed for college .she smiled when she remembered what the butler did 4 days ago ….but she felt scared of what might happen if Karin or anyone else find out about that…she like Sebastian of course not deeply in love like him but she really like him, she felt the care and passion he gave no one but her …

Mrs. Victoria and her daughter Lillian were leaving back to their mansion with their butler Claude of course .as for Lillian she is still sad about Claude's looks towards katalyna and the fact that she can't have his attention but she love katalyna and wouldn't hate her for that...it's not her fault after all." Victoria I'm going to miss you please come back soon" said Mrs. delavega hugging her friend and wishing her a nice trip home ,"take care of yourself Lillian please and if you need anything just call me " said katalyna hugging the young pretty girl who smiled lightly at her and nodded .Lillian bade her goodbyes to Sebastian who bowed at her and ruffled her curly hair she giggled at him but her giggles stopped when she saw Claude lean toward katalyna and kissed her cheek unexpectedly ,Lillian felt heartbroken so she just left quietly to her car ,katalyna was surprised and just smiled in return feeling very uncomfortable "I hope to see you soon lady Kate" said Claude bowing and leaving but before that he looked at Sebastian and smirked ..As for Sebastian he was on fire and wanted to kill him in a painful way ….

Katalyna went to her room and took a shower ,she was about to comb her hair but the door opened quietly to reveal the handsome demonic butler holding her night herbal tea "thank you Sebastian" said Kate smiling but not looking at him ,she felt Sebastian hands on her hair as he started to comb it "thank you..are you ok?" katalyna asked looking up at the butler who smiled and nodded ,he kept on combing her hair but katalyna felt the irritation in Sebastian's crimson eyes .he finished and tied her hair in a low pony tail and kissed her forehead just a small kiss and was about to leave but stopped by Kate's hand holding to his "you are sure you're ok?" she asked again crossing her legs and her icy blue eyes looking directly at Sebastian who sighed and looked at her "no I'm not, I'm very angry that that filthy butler laid his filthy lips upon your cheeks" Sebastian answered in a very angry tone ,he placed his hand on his face hiding most of it then he leaned on his knees to katalyna's level " even though I know you felt irritated when he did this ..I still can't forgive him" stated Sebastian caressing her cheek she looked at him and parted her beautiful lips "why won't you forgive him?" asked katalyna in a voice like whispered to the butler who placed both of his hands on katalyna face and whispered "because you are mine katalyna ...because you belong to no creature but me….because I refuse to let anyone breath the air you breath…because I'm jealous as hell ..and all of this because I'm crazy and deeply in love with you " Sebastian placed his lips on katalyna kissing her passionately after saying her name without any title …as for katalyna she felt weird but happy and couldn't help but let her beautiful lips kiss Sebastian's back automatically …..


	22. Chapter 22

Reviews

ZoeyRageQuits: aw thank you! Im so happy to hear that!

Pterry-little-liar-girl70: thank you

Chapter 22

"Your words are my food, your breath my wine. You are everything to me."

Katalyna woke up only to find Sebastian's head on top of hers ,she giggled when Sebastian smiled down at her his eyes closed "why don't you sleep when you are here?" katalyna asked looking up at Sebastian who smiled at kissed her between her eyes "I love watching you sleep ,you don't look so cruel" replied Sebastian wrapping a single arm around her waist "cruel?" katalyna asked surprise appeared on her beautiful face " yes only cruel to me " replied Sebastian to the girl whose eyes turned sad "I'm…sorry " said Kate looking away from Sebastian intense gaze but he hold her chin to his direction and placed small feathery kisses on her lip "don't …I fell for you because of that cruelty " said Sebastian to the girl who giggled and poked his lips and got up from her bed and took a shower then got dressed and went outside the room with Sebastian on her tail he kissed her forehead and went to prepare her breakfast….unknown to them Karin saw the kiss scene and her eyes burned with flames of jealousy …

After a long day at college katalyna felt so tired so she went to her room , after taking a shower she got dressed and went to her bed but before she got into it she wondered where was Sebastian…it's not like him not to bring her the herbal tea..she put on her robe and went to Sebastian's room she smiled and hope that he is fine , she opened the door the smile on her face broke and her blue eyes widened at the disgusting scene in front of her ,Sebastian and Karin…she was naked and Sebastian was half naked and her lips were on Sebastian's lips while his arms were wrapped around Karin's waist …katalyna just ran back to her room and closed the door behind her …she stood there unable to believe what she saw…."I should have known better…." She thought and tears started to fall on her cheeks….

Karin was angry of what she saw outside katalyna's room .she decided to ruin it "if I can't have him you won't katalyna…" thought Karin as she looked at herself in the mirror ,she was wearing a white semi transparent robe and underneath there was nothing…..she put on some perfume..And went to Sebastian's room. he was sitting on his bed wearing only his black pants waiting for katalyna to come back ,he heard the door closed and Karin standing at it "lady Karin?..what are you doing here?" asked Sebastian feeling bad about what will happen " if I can't have you my love …she won't have you "she said taking her robe …Sebastian tried pushing her but before he could katalyna opened the door ,the look on her face just broke his heart "kat…."she ran and Sebastian ran after her just to be stopped by Karin " forget it …it's over " she said her eyes begging him to accept her love but he glared at her and ran to katalyna…

Katalyna tried calming down but Sebastian appeared in front of her "Get .out" katalyna ordered "let me explain" he tried to say and grabbed her hand but she slapped it away and started crying "you are nothing but a butler ..A servant...don't you dare to forget your place .get the hell out!" she cried out tears streaming on her cheeks "please listen to me..." Sebastian's black heart broke when she cried because of him "if you're not to leave I will "she said he tried stopping her but she slapped his hands again and took her car keys and went outside the house and drove with no destination….as for Sebastian he stayed in the room his hands clutched his chest as it was tightening and the pain that spread there….he lost her….the only one he wanted ….was gone… Sebastian fell to his knees unable to believe the weakness he felt…..the pain….that shall last forever as long as he stay in the same house as hers…


	23. Chapter 23

Reviews

Pretty-little-liar-girl70: I will see about that

Chapter 23

"The magic of first love is our ignorance that it can never end"

Katalyna never felt this way , it seemed like opening her heart just a little bit was a terrible mistake, she looked outside her window the sun was about to rise …that soft orange light shown on her face ,she couldn't help but let the tears fall from her crystal blue eyes ….., Sebastian was in his room looking at the sunrise and the beauty of the scene ….his eyes softened at the thought of katalyna he then felt a strong pain in his chest when he remembered the look in her eyes when she saw him and that bitch in such unmentionable position , he was absolutely sure that she is despising him more ….he was finally happy that she opened her heart for him even if it was just a little…he couldn't be happier but like always such moments never last…Sebastian closed the curtains and went to start doing his duties…..

"I'm leaving to stay few days at a friend house "said katalyna to her father who looked up at her closing his book "are you ok?" asked Mr. delavega looking concernedly at his daughter "I'm fine father don't worry " replied the girl walking around her father's office "katalyna…" started her father taking his glasses off " if there is something bothering you about the house or anyone in it ,you know you could tell me right?" he said looking at his daughter who stopped and sat down " I know that but dad you know me so well and I'm not the kind of person who complain or talk to anyone , as for the house I don't like staying here …I don't like it and please don't ask I will go now " said Kate getting up kissing her father's cheek and leaving to the garage ,she opened her car but a hand stopped her from getting into the car "please listen to me and don't leave…." Said Sebastian his eyes filled with pain "let go of my hand butler or you're going to regret it badly" shot Kate back at him her eyes turned colder than ever ,she slapped his arm, got into her car and drove fast leaving Sebastian standing there not knowing what to do or how to fix this situation …..

Katalyna arrived at the airport and took her private plane to Spain to stay at her house there away from Sebastian and his beloved Karin, she throw her keys on the table and sat down on the couch, she took her cell phone out and called her friend ole and told him that she is in Spain and waiting for them at her house…."time to go back to my normal life and forget the pathetic changes that happened…"

Sebastian entered katalyna's room just to see her bed, her dresser, her dresses, he felt broken…alone…, he went towards the bed and his eyes suddenly widened then turned sad and pain shot through them as he saw the necklace he bought katalyna on her bed …..At that moment he knew it was over…..


	24. Chapter 24

Reviews

Zoeyragequits: I'm sorry don't be sad I told you before you will like the ending don't worry, thanks for the review

Pretty-little-liar-girl70: whatever you like thanks for the review

Chapter 24

"Love is but the discovery of ourselves in others, and the delight in the recognition"

Katalyna stayed in Spain for a week now, her friends kept her company and tried getting her out the terrible mood she was in…even though she decided to forget the handsome butler it was harder than she thought …whenever she remember him and Karin, anger rise in her and she feels like smashing something….but her tears were always faster than her anger ….and that was hurt badly that as angry as she was..Her sadness was much larger than it…

Sebastian couldn't accept the fact that he lost katalyna but he can't do anything…she is not just a girl that you could kiss and she will simply forgive …she was stubborn….prideful…..mysterious….no wonder he fell for her…..he want her to be happy …with or without him…..and that what he is going to do…..

Sebastian knocked on Mr. delavega's office and went in ,he asked him about leaving back to America and stay there since his presence is not accepted well , Mr. delavega already know about how katalyna felt of the demonic butler's presence so he didn't argue with him instead he told him that he could end the contract with Sebastian and that he is free to go once he break the contract that bind Sebastian to this family, but what bound Sebastian to this family was katalyna not any of its members and not the contract….

Katalyna entered her room to sleep after her long day at the streets of the beautiful Barcelona ,she took a 30 min shower then put on a violet short gown and combed her hair and just the moment she was about to get into her bed she felt someone's presence behind her ,she turned around quickly to find Sebastian behind her , the reasonable question was to ask him how he got here but he is a demon he can do anything beyond the human comprehension "why are you here?" katalyna asked looking at Sebastian crimson eyes " I'm leaving ,the contract between me and you father will end tomorrow" answered Sebastian the young girl whose eyes widened after hearing what the demonic butler said "leaving?..very well goodbye" said katalyna turning around and heading towards her bed but Sebastian grabbed her arm "I don't want to leave while seeing hate in your eyes….I never and would never lay a finger on that creature named Karin….I know you don't want any explanation….but in my entire life I never felt this way before….and ….the reason I'm leaving is…that I want you to be happy…I want you to smile and be comfortable …with or without me…" said Sebastian his hand is holding tight to katalyna's arm ,she slide her arm from his grip " thank you ..goodbye" katalyna said sadness is showing clearly in her crystal blue eyes, Sebastian grabbed his arm and wrapped his other arm around her waist, he pushed her to the wall and crushed his lips on hers kissing her passionately leaving her breathless, tears fell from her eyes "katalyna…I love you" whispered Sebastian hotly kissing katalyna more and not showing a sign of stopping anytime soon…


	25. Chapter 25

Reviews

Hello kitty: aw thank you so much! I'm very glad that you liked it! I'm also happy that you understood its passion and theme thanks so much for the review

Chapter 25

"At last you kissed me, I could die in waves again, and one good lick of quicksand took..."

Sebastian looked softly at the sleeping girl in his arms, last night was an unearthly night for Sebastian...he never felt that passion….that feeling that urge him not to loose him grip around her waist….the sweet smell of her hair ….the taste of her beautiful lips ….her heavy breath when he touched her soft sensitive skins…her moans….oh her moans were music to his ears…..her blue eyes filled with tears….her small hand holding onto his arm …her lips when she kisses him back …..the satisfaction…that he never felt before…the moment when he and her became one…..Sebastian wouldn't mind dying now, the sexy demonic butler brushed his fingers through her beautiful hair and kisses her lips small feathery kisses like the lover's kisses ….he never knew what love was…or how is it like to love…to need…to want…want to make love not just lust…..he finally found her and not planning on letting her go no matter what…..

Katalyna flattered her eyes open and looked beside her to find Sebastian looking softly at her , she smiled softly at the half naked butler whose armed were wrapped around her naked body " good morning my katalyna" whispered Sebastian kissing her lips softly ,closing eyes to savor the taste "morning Sebastian " she whispered back wrapping the white slightly torn sheet around her naked beautiful body ,Sebastian wrapped his arms from behind her around her waist and put her ,so small body, compared to his between his legs and kissed her neck then shoulder , katalyna giggled lightly and looked up at Sebastian's crimson eyes lovingly " Sebastian…." Katalyna was about to speak but Sebastian opened his sexy lips " I love you " whispered Sebastian to the girl whose eyes got teary and kissed Sebastian's lips so gently that Sebastian thought he could melt right there…

Katalyna took a shower and wore her clothes or more like Sebastian INSISTED on dressing her by himself , they made breakfast together and Sebastian took her on his lap and fed her himself kissing her lips after every bite then licking his lips seductively making the young girl blush " thank you Sebastian" katalyna said and sat on his lap after they went outside and bought some things ,Sebastian took out the diamond necklace and put it around her neck kissing every inch of this beautiful white skin " don't ever take it off again katalyna "Sebastian said softly planting kisses on her lips , katalyna smiled and wrapped her arms around Sebastian's neck "I promise " she replied kissing his cheek then resting on his muscular chest and wrapping her arms around his waist , Sebastian never felt happier and for the first time he prayed his God to make this …all of this last forever ….but there is forever for Sebastian but katalyna was a human …a mortal….she could never live forever ….at that thought Sebastian's heart skipped a beat from the sudden sadness he could feel if she left him….but when he looked down and her she smiled gently and he couldn't help but leaning down kissing her lips …"such an addiction you are katalyna" whispered Sebastian to the girl who smirked and kissed him back…..

Sebastian called his lord Mr. delavega to tell him that he wish not to end the contract and that it's settled now ,Mr. delavega never understood what Sebastian meant but he was glad since he wanted Sebastian to stay as to serve him and his family , Sebastian hanged up the phone and went back to his angel who fell asleep on the couch ,he went there and brushed her hair off her face , he carried her so gently afraid that she might break like a cookie , he carried her to her bed and laid her down on her bed ,he took off his shirt and slide down beneath the sheets and hugged his angel kissing her lips once again whispering "good night" to her ears …..


	26. Chapter 26

Reviews

D 1NO: I'm glad you like the sequence of the events! Hope you like this chapter thanks for the review

Chapter 26

_"She walks in beauty, like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies;__and all that's best of dark and bright__Meet in her aspect and her eyes."_

Katalyna woke up to find the sun shining bright through the white silky curtains ,she looked beside her and found the butler asleep , he looked so peaceful …it's weird she thought that demons never sleeps but they are still creatures and like all creatures they rest and sleep but only when they feel safe….does he feel safe around her?., katalyna leaned down and kissed Sebastian's forehead and smiled warmly , she doesn't know how or why but she feel safe around Sebastian as well…katalyna looked for a shirt since she was wrapping only the sheets around her , she found Sebastian's shirt on the floor , she walked towards it and put it on and buttoned it ,it falls to the mid of her thighs , she walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth , she then walked towards the kitchen and made some coffee , she was about to pour some in her mug when a strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist pulling her small body to a much stronger one "morning " whispered Sebastian his lips rested on her ear "morning Sebastian " she smiled and whispered back looking at him , Sebastian was wearing only his dark pants ,his hair was messy but he was still handsome or more like sexy "you look so inviting "whispered Sebastian to katalyna kissing her neck making her shiver under his touch " ehm , I think we should go back Sebastian " she said smiling nervously , an obvious blush appeared on her already rosy cheeks , Sebastian chuckled kissing her nose " yes …we should …but not yet" replied Sebastian rubbing his nose with hers , sitting down and taking her between his legs " I want to take you to a place I'm sure you will love " said Sebastian looking at the confused girl who nodded and went to change her clothes ….

Sebastian wore a white cotton shirt and a pair of black pants with a grey leather jacket , katalyna wore a white short dress that falls to the mid of her thighs with a small leather brown jacket and let her hair loose on her shoulders with a pair of brown high heels . Sebastian took katalyna to the busy street of Barcelona where local people are dancing samba and enjoying their time , Sebastian wrapped his arm around katalyna's waist and leaned to her ears " dance with me " demanded Sebastian with a deep sexy tone that made katalyna blush ,but she put her small hand on his broad shoulder and danced with him , she never felt happier , she was laughing and giggling like never before , as for Sebastian just her smile made his day , just the smell of her blonde hair , her blue innocent yet seductive eyes , Sebastian remembered the first time he laid his eyes on her he felt that weird sensation he never felt before ..he felt jealousy….he felt lustful…..interest….ignored….she awakened his black heart to all of those new humanly feelings…..she taught him –accidently- how to love….how to miss….how to want…how to feel true pain….heartache…how to get addicted to her….and how to hate life without her…., Sebastian pulled her more to him and buried his nose into her blonde hair kissing it tenderly…" I love you katalyna…" whispered Sebastian to katalyna who smiled and rested her head on Sebastian's chest ….

Sebastian and katalyna had dinner at a beautiful restaurant ,instead of eating Sebastian kept watching every move katalyna was doing , how she eat , how she gulp ,how she drink ,how she lick her lip when she finish eating , katalyna noticed that and looked at him " what exactly are staring at Sebastian?" she asked looking confused " how you eat….so sensual….so…seductive " Sebastian replied his eyes showing his intention ,katalyna smiled and looked away trying to move on that awkward subject , not so far a group of girls were watching Sebastian closely ,one of them waited until katalyna went to the bathroom and went to Sebastian " hey I noticed that you were sitting alone , why don't you join us?" she asked with half seductive ,half flirtatious smile , Sebastian looked at her and of course read her intention from the look in her eyes , he smiled sexily " no , I have my own company " Sebastian replied , the girl looked at him disappointment showing clearly on her face , she leaned to his level and kissed his cheek " too bad…" she said and then left , Sebastian was surprised at that act but he knew it all when he saw katalyna coming and sitting across him " you should have went to them " she said her blue eyes clearly looked sad , she saw the kiss that what made her feel hurt " katalyna…" Sebastian was about to explain but she looked at him and smiled " you're a demon no can tell you what to do " she said and got up " go ahead , I will see you at home " she continued and left smiling lightly at him , Sebastian got up after her but his hand was grabbed , he turned around and saw the same girl looking at him , he turned and wrapped his arm around her waist " I could be your worst nightmare…a pathetic creature like you would never satisfy me " Sebastian said his eyes turning violet ,the girl felt her breath go away and fell to the floor as soon as Sebastian left " …hot…" she said to herself…..

Katalyna entered her room feeling really hurt, she was trying so hard to fight the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, she shook her head and took a long shower to calm herself, she wore her gown and was about to go to bed when Sebastian appeared in front of her "that was fast "she said smirking, taking her slippers off, but before getting into bed Sebastian moved so quick and banked her to the wall pressing himself between her legs "I want you…." Whispered Sebastian to the girl who tried to free herself from Sebastian's strong arms "you have them…" she replied looking away, Sebastian slide his arm to her thigh forcing her to wrap them around his waist "I want no one but you…." Shot Sebastian pressing his lips on hers, kissing her passionately "Sebastian….stop" katalyna tried to say but the greedy demon never gave her the chance "I love you …my katalyna" whispered Sebastian placing her gently on the bed not leaving her lips…..the room echoed with katalyna's heavy breath and loud moans…..and you could only hear four words "I love you katalyna"


	27. Chapter 27

Reviews

Pretty-little-liar-girl70: hahah I'm very glad you liked them!

D 1N0: hahah it's ok

I know the guy is not even real and the entire female population of the world loves him! But a female is a female she has the right to be jealous! But I guess he got his own way to make it up for her!

Chapter 27

"I'm so in love, every time I look at you my soul gets dizzy"

Katalyna flattered her eyes open , she felt a light pain through her body ,she looked to her side and found sebastian beside her asleep , she looked at him for what might seem a long time , the safety she feel when he is around , the love she feel when he looks at her , that tingly feeling that run through her body when he touch her , when kisses her ,when he embrace her tightly , katalyna got up and wore Sebastian's shirt ,she kind of got a costumed to it , she entered the bathroom and turned on the water of the bath tub , she looked at herself in the mirror and she found a couple of hickey on her neck , she blushed when she remembered what sebastian did the night before , she shook her head and took off the shirt and got into the water…..

Sebastian and katalyna agreed on leaving tomorrow ,so they decided to spend their day out and enjoy the fine weather , " I will go get some juice for you" said sebastian kissing katalyna's cheek , she nodded and waited for him when a handsome ,a very handsome stranger approached her , he had a silky brown hair with a couple of green eyes that looked very warm " Ola , would you like to dance?" asked the guy in an English Spanish accent ,katalyna looked at the store sebastian in and found him ,again, surrounded by girls ,katalyna got really pissed " fine Mr. Casanova…" she thought turning to the Spanish guy and smiled taking his hand and danced with him , sebastian didn't pay attention to any of those drooling guys and took his drinks and went to where he left katalyna but he didn't find her there "katalyna!" sebastian freaked out but he heard laughter , clapping and music ,he went there and found HIS katalyna dancing sensual samba with a handsome Spanish guy ,Sebastian's anger was unlimited , and even more his jealousy when he saw that guy slide his hand on her waist and thighs " what….katalyna…" whispered sebastian his eyes turning violet and anger was clearly rising in him…..

After the dance ended katalyna found sebastian and walked towards him , she was blushing and giggling , she really loved dancing and that guy was an amazing dancer , on her way to sebastian Christopher , the handsome Spanish guy grabbed her hand gently "katalyna thanks for the exquisite dance " said Christopher smiling cheerfully at katalyna who smiled back widely " thank you" she replied , Christopher leaned and kissed her cheek gently his soft lips brushing sensually on the beautiful girl rosy cheek , he took out a paper and wrote his number on it and put it in katalyna's hand and left , sebastian watched the whole romantic scene and felt angry , if he could get any angrier than he already was "hey " katalyna said taking the juice from the plastic bag and drinking it , she was still flushed from the amazing dance ,her eyes were shinning with joy , sebastian never took his eyes off of her "why are you staring at me like that?" katalyna asked looking at sebastian ,whose eyes turned crimson again and shook his head " nothing" ….

Katalyna and sebastian went home and sebastian was making her dinner ,katalyna went to the kitchen after taking her shower and started helping sebastian " you should rest ,I will make the dinner" said sebastian stealing quick glances at her , she was wearing a white cotton shirt that show her curves and a jeans hot short , sebastian gulped and went back to focus on his work , katalyna looked at sebastian ,she was puzzled of how quite he got but again he is really unexpected . after eating dinner katalyna sat down and watched the television , sebastian sat across her after finishing his work , he was absolutely mad but he can never get mad at her , he wrapped a blanket around her fragile body and sat down next to her " aren't you going to call him?" asked sebastian looking at the television "who?" katalyna asked looking at sebastian "the Spanish guy from today's morning " replied sebastian to Kate who looked at him sensing jealousy from his voice " why don't you call the girls from the store? I'm sure you will get a lot of dates " said Kate to sebastian who turned around and looked at her in the eyes " I have no interest in any of them" replied sebastian smirking to the girl who looked at him and smiled " yes I will go call him" she said and got up but sebastian grabbed her arm and pulled her to him" I want to see you do that" threatened sebastian his eyes not looking away from her blue ones ,sebastian grabbed her waist and carried her bridal style and went to her room ,he laid her on the bed and sat across her " katalyna…" sebastian called looking at the girl who looked at sebastian her eyes turning soft when she saw how passionate his eyes looked ,sebastian took a strand of her long hair " you're mine….your long hair.." sebastian leaned and kissed the strand of hair in his hand "your eyes …" he leaned and kissed both of her eyes " your nose…" he kissed her small nose "your red lips…." He kissed her lips so passionately that katalyna felt like fainting at that moment "your beautiful white skin…." He leaned and kissed her neck all the way to her shoulder "your soft breasts …." Sebastian took her shirt off kissing her breasts "and…your heart katalyna …" said Sebastian going back up kissing her lips hungrily, taking his and her clothes off by one move "sebastian…." Katalyna whispered but Sebastian hushed her by kissing her lips passionately pressing her to the soft bed "my sweet addiction ...I want to hear nothing but your moans …"whispered Sebastian and indeed katalyna's reply was nothing but loud moans…and a husky voice calling out his name...


	28. Chapter 28

Reviews

Pretty-little-liar-girl70: hahah aw that's good thanks for the review and I guess u will keep blushing for a while

D 1N0: hahah I didn't understand the first part but I will take it as you like it, thanks for the review

ZoeyRageQuits: thank you, I'm glad u liked it

Chapter 28

"I love you more than you will ever know and in case you were wondering you are everything to me"

katalyna and sebastian went back home , katalyna was glad everything went back to normal but she got pissed when she found Karin back at her house , she greeted her with burning eyes but sebastian death glare shut her up ,katalyna greeted her parents and her sisters , she also found a bouquet of white roses from Claude ,she smiled and took it to her room and put them in a vase , katalyna smelled them and took her jacket off but before she can put it on the chair , a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist , she felt herself being pulled to a strong muscular body "sebastian.." whispered katalyna smiling when she felt the butler's lips on her neck " you like them?" asked sebastian looking at the roses " yes" katalyna replied smiling at the clearly jealous butler , sebastian looked at them and with one move throw them away or rather burnt them and replaced them with a bouquet of red roses , katalyna giggled and looked at the roses " why red ?" she asked touching the roses with her small delicate fingers , sebastian smirked and sat down pulling her to his lap " for a lot of reasons , first , I don't want anything from that filthy demon in my katalyna's room" sebastian started brushing his nose with hers " second , I want you to breath the scent of my roses …as if it was me breathing in the same room with you" said sebastian kissing her nose " and…they remind me of your lips ….your delicious lips" finished sebastian licking his lips seductively then kissing her lips passionately , katalyna couldn't do anything but kiss him back wrapping her small arms around the butler's neck….

Katalyna sat to dinner with her family , they all ate and chatted happily , as for Karin never took her eyes off of sebastian , who served them their dinner ,when he came to katalyna he put down her plate and whispered " enjoy my katalyna" so quietly so no one would hear it but her but Karin , even though she never knew what he whispered she noticed the passion in Sebastian's eyes , a look she never saw in his eyes before , but if she tried messing with katalyna he , for sure will kill her mercilessly , katalyna ate her food calmly when suddenly her father spoke " katalyna , lord Richard will visit us tomorrow with his son , I expect you to be here to welcome them , we will have business together so I expect the best from my daughter" said Mr. delavega to his daughter who looked at him and nodded " of course" was her short reply …..

Katalyna prepared herself to bed and took her shower and then got into bed , she was thinking about the deal her father will have with lord Richard one of the British royal family , a very important man and a deal that will be a great benefit to her father , she only got snapped of her thoughts when she felt sebastian breath on her neck " busy?" he asked kissing her between her eyes " no , just thinking of tomorrow's deal " she replied smiling at the handsome sexy butler " well..let me help you relax " sebastian said taking his shirt off showing off his muscular ,well built body "sebastian…" katalyna gulped "what the hell are you doing?" she asked her face turned red instantly , sebastian smirked pulling her into his arms and planting kisses on her lips " don't worry , I know you have much work and need to rest , but I only want you into my arms " whispered sebastian seductively ,his eyes so full of burning passion , katalyna smiled warmly and kissed his cheeks " I want to be in your arms as well sebastian " she whispered back wrapping her arm around sebastian broad chest , sebastian wrapped his arms around her small body pressing it against his body enjoying the feeling of her close to him " katalyna….can I ask for something?" whispered sebastian to the petite girl in his large arms " sure " she replied not looking up at him " kiss me " demanded sebastian with a deep voice , katalyna looked up at him her eyes widened and a light blush appeared on her cheek " sebastian…" she looked at him her eyes sparkled , sebastian caressed her cheek " kiss me " repeated sebastian to the girl who gained her courage and put her small hands on Sebastian's cold cheeks and slowly moved towards his lips, her cheeks were burning , her eyes were teary and her heart was beating so loudly that she felt like it was going to stop , she pressed her small , red ,seductive lips on Sebastian's sexy one kissing him lightly , sebastian felt like he could die at that moment , so soft , so innocent yet so seductive , katalyna parted hers from his lips and looked away feeling very embarrassed " katalyna…." Said sebastian but how she look was so inviting , beautiful , sexy and so cute , sebastian wrapped his arm around her and turned her chin to his direction " I love you…." Whispered sebastian pressing his lips hungrily on hers kissing her passionately and flipping her on the bed ,pressing her to the bed "sebastian…I…" katalyna tried to say but instead a moan escaped her lips ….

Katalyna woke up that morning ,sparkling like a diamond , she wore a short shoulder loose ,grey dress with a black high heels with a tint of red in them , and let her hair loose on her partly shown shoulders , the door bell rang and sebastian went to open it "welcome to the delavega mansion " said sebastian to an old man with white hair and cold eyes "please come in" sebastian guided him to the living room and served him coffee , Mr. delavega came in and greeted the lord "where is his highness ?" asked Mr. delavega the lord , " he should be here by now" the old man answered . after a while his son came as one of the other servants showed him the living room , he greeted his host , as katalyna entered the room she greeted the lord who looked at her admirably " such a charming daughter you have delavega" said the lord as he turned around " this is my son , lord Christopher " introduced lord Richard his son to katalyna whose blue eyes widened " Christopher….." whispered katalyna unable to believe that ,that Spanish guy she once danced with in Spain is in fact the British son of lord Richard "katalyna…." Looked Christopher at her surprised is shown in his green eyes …..


	29. Chapter 29

Reviews

Pretty-little-liar-girl70: hahah calm down!

D 1NO: hahah well thank you, hope you like this chapter as well! Thanks for the review

Darkwolfdragon16: you will see! Thank you and hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review

- hope you enjoy this chapter please review and tell me your opinion

Chapter 29

"Love is my religion. I could die for that. I could die for you. My creed is love, and you are its only tenet. You have ravished me away by a power I cannot resist"

Katalyna sat in the garden trying to comprehend what just happen, Christopher the Spanish guy or Christopher the heir of the British lord as his father introduced him. Katalyna excused herself after a while since she needed to have some fresh air. sebastian didn't like that surprise at all but what could he do?, he was on his way to serve tea to Mr. delavega and the lord but he noticed katalyna's golden hair flying by the wind , she was sitting in the garden but not alone… Christopher or more like lord Christopher entered the scene, "mind if I join you?" asked Christopher the young blonde who turned to look at him and nodded "be my guest" she answered looking away from his intensive green eyes "ok I believe you demand an explanation "he said sitting down, crossing his legs, katalyna kept looking straight and parted her red lips "demand an explanation from a lord? How daring it will be" she replied , her legs crossed , Christopher chuckled and ran his hand through his silky brown hair ,causing it to fall gracefully on his face " don't say that , you're probably angry because of that incident but it was so fortunate for me " he said following her blue eyes who looked directly at him " why is that?" she demanded her eyes are straight forward " because I got to see you again" he replied smiling charmingly at her , katalyna smirked " how inconvenient your highness , you really think I believe that? " she asked her sexy lips smirking making his heart beat fast " it's the truth , please katalyna don't me call me highness , I'm just Christopher to you " he replied " that was when we were in Spain and I didn't know who you are but now you're a lord to me and everyone in this house, now excuse me " she shot back and got up leaving him speechless ….

"Such a strong personality katalyna….not even a flinch …." He thought smiling, his hair is being ruffled by the wind, and Sebastian saw and heard the entire conversation and he was not going to let that mortal take his katalyna…..

Katalyna entered her room feeling really pissed, she sighed and sat down to start working on the deal but sebastian appeared in front of her "sebastian I thought you were with my father "katalyna said smiling at the handsome butler who went to her and leaned down in front of her to be at her level "I was, but I'm here now" said sebastian tucking her hair behind her ear, katalyna smiled and wrapped an arm around Sebastian's neck "what's bothering you? I can sense it " she asked , sebastian smiled and kissed her nose " how did you sense it?" asked sebastian " with my heart " she answered smiling and kissing Sebastian's nose back " you mean the heart that belongs to me ?" he asked his eyes staring at hers passionately " and to no one else but you" she replied , sebastian pressed his lips on hers kissing her possessively ,wrapping his arms around her ,hugging her tight …..

Christopher entered the mansion still thinking about that not so friendly encounter, he was really taken by how brave she was, her strong leading personality, he can't deny that he was so impressed, he smiled and sighed deeply "I really hope to be a friend of yours katalyna" he whispered to himself, smiling at the picture of katalyna drawn in his mind ….

Mr. delavega was sitting down at his office thinking about the deal , and his new partnership with lord Richard , he was thinking of his daughter katalyna and the protection lord Richard will provide for his daughter …sebastian did a good job so far but when the contract end what shall he do?...

Katalyna got into her bed followed by the demonic butler who surrounded his arms around her small body ,kissing her forehead " sebastian tell me what is it " katalyna demanded sitting down on her bed and facing sebastian " aren't you pleased that you met the Spanish dancer?" he asked looking at her , katalyna sighed and crossed her arms " no ,I'm not , so the mighty butler is jealous…how uncool…" katalyna giggled , sebastian pushed her to the bed , his face face so close to hers " yes I'm , you're mine and no one else could ever lay a finger on you " sebastian whispered possessively, katalyna smiled as a light blush creep on her face " I know sebastian , and I can't resist it " she whispered back , sebastian smiled and kissed her lightly as the kiss turned more passionate , after their heated session ,katalyna rested her head on the butler's naked chest and fell asleep , sebastian stayed awake , running his fingers through his katalyna's silky hair kissing her forehead every couple of minutes " I love you katalyna….I can never live without you…" whispered sebastian to the sleeping girl ,planting a kiss on her lips…

Christopher stayed up all night thinking about katalyna , he is known as the heartthrob but katalyna seemed to be immune to his charm , girls either run after his handsome features , his unlimited fortune or his father's authority , but katalyna …she only talked to him today because of the deal between their parents other than that , as it seem from her blue eyes , she would have never spoke to him , Christopher sighed deeply , he decided to get close to her…but is sebastian going allow it?...


	30. Chapter 30

Reviews

D 1N0: glad to hear so! Thank you and hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 30

"Once in awhile, right in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale."

Katalyna finished her lecture, gathered her books and left the room , she was heading toward her car when she suddenly noticed a tall person standing by her car , when she got close she identified that person "your highness what are you doing here?" katalyna asked opening her Ferraris' car and putting her things in it " first and again I'm not a highness I'm Christopher my dear katalyna , secondly I'm here to take to to have some lunch " answered Christopher standing in front of her and putting each of his arm on each side of her small body to envelope her " to answer your first indication it's a no , and I have a lot of work I can't have lunch with you ,now please excuse me " replied katalyna moving his arm so she could pass ,but he stopped her " please let me start a new page with no hidden truth please?" asked Christopher his green eyes looking softly at her , katalyna sighed " fine " she answered getting into his car and drove off quickly.

Sebastian prepared the lunch for the family and was waiting for katalyna, she told him she will come home for lunch today, he prepared her the food she like, but she was an hour late, there was no sign of her anywhere, sebastian served the lunch for the two families, Karin kept looking at him but he was too busy with his own thoughts to pay her any attention, he was wondering where katalyna was…..

Christopher the perfect prince charming , that could steal any girl's heart ,took katalyna to an Italian restaurant , a very old one surrounded by a lot of people , who were fighting to enter and eat there " it's too busy we can't go there" katalyna said looking around " don't worry , this is the best Italian restaurant in England and I want you to have an unforgettable experience " Christopher replied smiling at the beautiful blonde standing next to him , of course lord Christopher presence grabbed the attention of many girls , standing by the restaurant ,Christopher went to the guards and told them something , one of them bowed and Christopher surrounded his arm around katalyna's waist guiding her inside the restaurant , Christopher looked at the fragile girl and pulled her close to him , they sat down at a table where a light music were being played , katalyna looked around ,it was her first time to come to such restaurant , all of it seemed to be really Italian , even the chefs all of them were speaking Italian , native Italian , it was really nice to visit such place , katalyna looked back at Christopher who was staring at her closely ,his green eyes were sparkling with a hint of admiration " is something wrong?" katalyna asked " no , you're just different ,unique " answered Christopher smiling at her " Aha , so what did you want to explain?" katalyna asked ,ignoring his flirtatious words , Christopher pouted and looked at her " I want us to be friends , I can earn it! I will prove to be a really good friend! " requested Christopher staring dreamily at her , katalyna couldn't suppress her giggle and let it out , Christopher face turned serious and just stared at her " how beautiful…." Thought Christopher , katalyna stopped giggling and spoke " we will see about that " she smirked not giving him the answer he want , Christopher smiled " fair enough" he replied , they both ate while Christopher told her about his visit to Spain and the other countries he has been too , he and katalyna had a lot in common , even their studies , he was a student , studying engineering as well but a different department , beside being the heir to the lord's fortune , he loved travelling , reading , hanging out , he loved his work and gave it a lot or most of his time , he had the same ambition as her , to have their own business and make it global , katalyna really enjoyed the time they both spent together , that was really unexpected , Christopher was not what she expected…..

Sebastian tried finding katalyna but with no use , he entered her room and stood by the window , when a car parked by the main gate , a car sebastian never saw before , katalyna got out of the car followed by …Christopher , sebastian eyes widened in shock and anger or maybe sadness…? He saw Christopher kissing katalyna's hand, as for his angel she smiled lightly and walked in the mansion ….

Christopher thanked katalyna for the nice or more like the amazing time he had with katalyna as he said and katalyna quote, she entered her room feeling extremely tire from her long day, she took off her high heels and her semi transparent white jacket leaving herself in the strapless deep red dress she was wearing beneath the jacket ….

Sebastian entered the room to find his angel sitting on her bed checking some books , she turned to the door , her blue eyes greeted him " sebastian there you are" said katalyna smiling at the butler who bowed in front of her " would you like me to bring you anything?" asked sebastian his crimson eyes is as cold as ice , katalyna sensed that and tried to ignore it " no thank you , you may go" she replied , sebastian felt angry and went toward her bed grabbing her arm " why were you with that creature?" asked sebastian his eyes so intense ," a human ,he is a human sebastian , we had lunch together that's all " katalyna replied freeing her arm from Sebastian's strong hand " human…of course he is a human , no wonder you felt safe with him " shot sebastian back giving her one last look and turned his back to her and headed towards the door , katalyna understood what sebastian meant by indicating that Christopher was a human , just like her , but sebastian an immortal demon ….immortal and she was just a mortal….

Katalyna ran toward the door and stood in front of sebastian " it's not like that , I don't care what he is or who is , I only care about the one I like whether it's a human or a handsome butler , who is to me better than any human " katalyna said her eyes looking at sebastian trying to explain how she feel towards him , sebastian looked down at her and closed his eyes , he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards his body , he wrapped his arms around her , hugging her tightly " too good to be true…for a demon…." Whispered sebastian into his angel's ears "we aren't a fair tail sebastian "katalyna said wrapping her small around Sebastian's neck "we are real "she continued as she tip toed and planted a small kiss on Sebastian's sexy lips, sebastian smiled and grabbed her from her waist and put her on his legs and placed his lips on hers, kissing her gently, wishing that this would never end ….. Katalyna hugged sebastian as he placed her gently on the bed, lying beside her planting small kisses on her lips until she fell asleep…." I would never leave you katalyna….you're the soul that was taken away from me…I finally found you….I love you…" whispered Sebastian placing his lips on hers again….


	31. Chapter 31

Reviews

D 1NO: aw thank you! Nope she's just on a vacation at their house, hope you enjoy this chapter

Pretty-little-liar-girl70: hahah u looks so excited! But Chris is so cute!

Chapter 31

"Love is the irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired"

Karin was gathering her clothes and packing her things, preparing to leave the delavega mansion where she met the demonic butler, who caught her off her feet, awakened the woman in her, that was longing to get out, but as always she can never shine in the presence of her cousin katalyna.

Karin got snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door "come in" came Karin's reply , sebastian went in and bowed slightly "the car is ready for you and your mother lady Karin " informed sebastian , Karin looked at him and sadness is showing clearly in her eyes " ok , sebastian it won't last " said Karin putting her bag on the ground , sebastian looked at " I beg your pardon?" asked sebastian his eyes showing a hint of violet ," you and katalyna , you're no match to her .you really think she will choose you over the lord's son? You're dreaming "replied Karin walking toward the butler who smiled and brushed his gloved fingers through his silky black hair "of course I'm no match to lady katalyna but I can give her what he can't " replied sebastian , Karin surprised eyes looked up at the handsome butler " and that is?" she asked , sebastian lowered himself to her level " that's for me to know and for MY katalyna to feel " answered sebastian smiling , taking Karin's bags and left the room , closing the door behind him , leaving Karin in tears ,she fell to the ground unable to stop herself from crying .

Katalyna was walking ,looking for some clothes , she stood in front of a Chanel store checking a deep red dress ,when suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes , and a chin rested on her bare shoulder "guess who I am?" whispered the voice , katalyna giggled and removed his hand , she turned around to face the handsome ,charming Christopher "no one is brave enough to touch me so guessing is not that hard " said katalyna smiling at Christopher who smiled his charming smile ,his green orbs shinning " I like the sound of that " replied Christopher , katalyna smiled nervously and tried to change the subject " so what brought you here?" she asked walking , Christopher followed her his hands in his pockets " I finished college and work early so I decided to look for a beautiful girl to share dinner with " answered Christopher , katalyna smiled at the young man beside her "well good luck finding her " she said walking but Christopher grabbed her arm gently , his face is only inches from hers " I did , will you go to dinner with me?" whispered Christopher gently to katalyna who felt a soft blush creep on her face " ehm , sure " she replied freeing her arm from Christopher's grip , he smiled and gently and smoothly wrapped his arm on katalyna's small waist leading her to his car .

Christopher stopped the car at the beginning of the forest "where are we going?" katalyna asked, looking around "you will see, just trust me "answered Christopher, taking katalyna's so small hand in his, guiding her into the forest, where a table with candles all over the place,"aw…." Was all that left katalyna's lips , Christopher smiled warmly at her and sat her down and sat across her " I hope you like it " said Christopher pouring her some wine " Ah..it's really nice , thank you " replied katalyna smiling back at him , taking a sip from her wine , Christopher looked at her " what an interesting person you are katalyna " thought Christopher smiling at her , katalyna noticed that and looked away trying to avoid his intense gaze .

Katalyna entered her room and closed the door behind her, she rested on the door sighing deeply "that Christopher guy is really strange…." She took her shower and sat down drying her hair when she felt the presence of a certain demonic butler , she smiled when she felt his arm on her shoulder ," you're late" whispered sebastian ,planting small kisses on her shoulder " sorry " was all the beautiful girl could say "Karin left already?" katalyna asked , sebastian looked into her eyes and left her , he placed her between his long legs and buried his face into her neck inhaling her scent , katalyna wrapped her arms around his neck ,stroking his silky hair " yes she left today's morning" answered sebastian ,rubbing his nose against katalyna's soft white neck " sebastian…you're ok?" she asked , her hand lining Sebastian's ,muscular shoulder , sebastian kissed her neck then looked up "I'm ok , just missing my katalyna " he replied placing his lips on hers ,kissing her gently " it's only few hours sebastian " said katalyna ,blushing deeply , no matter how passionate sebastian has been , he can still make her blush deeply "you know me , I need you katalyna…every second of my life " whispered sebastian, kissing her again , katalyna smiled in his kiss , she sensed the amount of love that sebastian showed in that kiss " sebastian…." Katalyna whispered , kissing him back , sebastian picked her up and placed her on the bed , he lied down beside her and wrapped his arms around her fragile body hugging her tight as she fell asleep on his chest .

Sebastian kept stroking katalyna's hair even after she fell asleep, but what irritated him was Karin's words "it won't last" remembered sebastian, as hard as it was …he wanted so hard to deny it but being a demon is not exactly easy …katalyna's a human …the contradiction in his head made him feel uneasy ….the fact that katalyna might leave him…Christopher can give her a perfect normal life….but will he be able to see her with another man? In the arms of another man? …he wants her to be happy but….. He can never imagine it …Sebastian hugged katalyna tighter possessively; planting kisses on her lips whispering few words in her ears.

Christopher rang the bell ,sebastian opened the door to be welcomed by the handsome man " hello there , is katalyna here?" asked Christopher his eyes not leaving Sebastian's burning gaze , " come. in" glared sebastian , Christopher sweat dropped and entered , he sat down waiting for katalyna , katalyna hasn't told sebastian about that creature's visit , sebastian kept glaring at him , Christopher felt that and just smiled charmingly at him ,that only increased Sebastian's anger. Katalyna came down and instantly noticed the glaring war between the two handsome men , she walked toward Christopher " hello Christopher " greeted katalyna the young man who kissed her hand " good morning katalyna , I came to pick you up and drive you to college but we will have breakfast first at a place I know you will love!" said Christopher still holding her hand , katalyna smiled and nodded , she told him to wait by the car , she went toward sebastian "I didn't know he was going to drop by so please don't be mad " she said " . ." he replied his eyes burning with jealousy " ehm yes I can clearly see that " she replied , sebastian sighed and took her hand and kissed every spot in it trying to remove that creature's touches off of her hand , katalyna smiled and kissed his cheek "see you tonight " she whispered and left to the man who was waiting for her by the car , sebastian watched them through the window ….it was true…"a human can give her the perfect life she deserve " thought sebastian sadly , he went to her room ,picked her gown and hugged tightly to his heart , breathing her scent trying to ignore what might happen between Christopher and his katalyna….


	32. Chapter 32

Reviews

Pretty-little-liar-girl70: don't be sad! Christopher is not doing it on purpose!

D 1NO: hahah sorry I was very busy with some work and study, hope you like this chapter, thanks for your review darling

Guest: thank you and I'm glad you like it of course you can tell me what you want exactly and I will add it right away! I will be waiting for your suggestion thank you

Chapter 32

"When you love someone, all your saved-up wishes start coming out."

Katalyna finished reviewing the monthly report of her company , she took off her glasses and rubbed her neck gently , work has increased a lot since that deal between their company and the lord's " busy aren't we?" came the butler's sexy voice from behind katalyna , she turned her chair around and smiled "you have no idea " answered katalyna , sebastian put down a tray with a cup of coffee on it on the desk and ,kneeled down to katalyna's eyes level and pulled her chair toward him , he rested his forehead on hers " why don't we relax you a little?" whispered sebastian kissing her nose a light kiss , katalyna giggled and kissed his cheek " no , thank you , I still have work to do " replied katalyna pushing her chair and returning to her desk , sebastian smirked and kissed her forehead " want my help? With work I mean?" asked sebastian stroking her hair , katalyna giggled and shook her head " no ,thank you sebastian " katalyna replied ,getting back to her work , sebastian nodded and bowed slightly , casting one look at his cruel angel then leaving her to continue her work.

Christopher was walking down the busy streets of London, his attention was caught by a bunch of red roses in a flower store, he smiled warmly, those roses reminded him of a beautiful girl that has been always on his mind since the moment he met here, he went in and bought a large bouquet of red roses surrounded by green leaves, he took it and drove off to the delavega mansion.

Sebastian was preparing a huge dinner since Mrs. delavega told him that they are having company that night , sebastian was busy preparing it when he heard the door bell , another servant went to open it to welcome lord Richard with his wife .they sat down to drink tea with the delavega , katalyna was sitting in the garden not feeling like sitting with her parents and their company , but sooner or later she must go and greet the lord and his wife , she sighed deeply " you look very …gorgeous " came Christopher voice from behind katalyna , she turned around to look at him , she smiled and giggled lightly when she saw him in black tux carrying a bouquet of red roses " you're not bad yourself ,thank you " she replied taking the roses from him , she smelled them and smiled warmly , Christopher stood an inch away from her , he was much taller than her , he leaned a little and whispered " such a breathtaking smile" , katalyna giggled and passed him and in to the house trying to shake off what he said , the moment she and Christopher got into the house , sebastian entered the scene .

Sebastian's eyes turned into violet slits when he saw Christopher walking behind his katalyna , katalyna noticed the change in sebastian and smiled at him , her eyes telling him to calm down …but you can't put an erupting volcano to sleep…can you?...

Katalyna got really nervous when she how angry sebastian looked , but she tried to calm him down but it was in vain , Christopher moves , actions and gestures were more than enough to pull Sebastian's trigger and once it's pulled there's no way to stop it .

The two families sat to dinner , Christopher sat next to katalyna , kept on making her giggle and laugh .as for sebastian he kept on watching how Christopher hit on his katalyna and that was unforgivable , but katalyna seemed to be really happy , he can't give her a normal life like him…those thoughts never left sebastian since that creature call Christopher appeared , he knew how to make her happy , he showed up at the right places and right time , but that wasn't all , to capture her heart he need more than that , but the only advantage he got over sebastian was the fact that he is a human and not just a human he is a perfect one …but no matter what …he can never love her as much as sebastian does , katalyna is Sebastian's property and no one lay a finger on his property and katalyna is his most precious possession …forever and ever.

Mr. delavega was having a serious conversation with lord Richard , but away from their wives but it involves katalyna and a way to protect her …why …how ..from what…..sebastian never found out, he served them their coffee, bowed and then left, he did know that there was something mysterious about katalyna ….the accident that happened to her during her school trip, the body guards that follows her most of the time ….and his presence…was all to keep an eye on her …she is his soul….his life and nothing can ever touch her in his presence …..

Katalyna walked Christopher to the door, he turned around and smiled warmly " so you will meet me tomorrow?" asked Christopher looking directly into katalyna's blue eyes ," I don't know yet , I will call you if I finished early " replied katalyna trying to avoid his burning stars "I will be waiting for your call then " replied Christopher leaning toward her and plant a soft tender kiss on forehead , katalyna took a step back , she was surprised from that kiss but she just smiled lightly and waved at him….unknown to her sebastian saw that kiss….

Katalyna entered her room to find Sebastian there sorting out her books "I know you're mad from his visit but…." Before she could continue sebastian flashed in front of her and hushed her by a soft gentle kiss " I love you" whispered sebastian , katalyna just stared at his crimson eyes not knowing what's going on or what's wrong with her butler , she just smiled and throw herself into his arms , he hugged her tightly ,his eyes burning with emotions he try so hard to hide , sebastian was afraid of losing her either to Christopher or those people who want her for the reason he never knew , but to lose her to Christopher will be better than losing her for those people who will for sure harm her , to see her happy ,safe and having a normal life is what he want for her , even if it will break his black heart into pieces …but I guess that the sacrifice that lovers have to make …..Human…demons….or any other creature …loves is love…, Sebastian smiled to the sleeping girl in his arms, he adore her …..Obsessed with her …..with her scent…..her breath…her heartbeats…..he loves her so much that it hurt him ….just imagining that something might happen to her scare him …how ironic…., sebastian smiled and kissed her forehead a long kiss , hugged her tightly and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of his angel's body…"I have never lived till I met you , you gave me what no one could ever give , you owe me in every way , you control everything I am and for that I'm grateful , I love you and that's why I shall break my heart for the sake of your happiness , but remember no matter what will happen or who you shall be with , you will always be mine and mine forever…" Sebastian's thoughts were enough to make his heart clench in pain, he hugged his angel even tighter, kissing her gently as not to wake her up …..

Christopher was lying on his bed thinking of katalyna , he knew how stubborn she is , how hard to get she is and the vortex he shall get in if he chose to go after her heart , but he can't blame himself she is absolutely unique , the girl he kept dreaming of finding , Christopher got up and walked toward the balcony and looked up to the sky " I will not give up on you , I shall make you mine my beautiful katalyna ….capture your heart…make it mine…..as you captured mine….and no one could ever compete with me…." Whispered Christopher his brown silky hair flying by the wind over his green orbs…


	33. Chapter 33

Reviews

D 1N0: hahah try having a sexy butler hugs you tight and not fall asleep and tell me! Thanks so much for the review! Hope you like this one and tell me what you think

Thebluepaw: thank you! Hope you like this one!

Guest: hahah all the readers want him to be happy but life is tough he can't have everything can he? Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 33

"Unforgettable that what you are….you're engraved in my heart"

Christopher got really attached to katalyna, leaving her for just a while caused him to get worried; he began missing her, wanting to talk to her. He felt like he could open up his heart for her, tell her anything. he was known as a womanizer ,go from one girl to another , but katalyna was different , she was indeed hard to get …very hard to get , she was smart , mysterious in an attractive way , interesting , funny , cheerful , she could brighten up his day by just a smile and she was very very beautiful in a way he never saw in a woman before .

As for sebastian he noticed what was happening between them both and how close they got , if sebastian never cared for her he would have killed him and took her by force but this time his heart took control , it forced him to break his own heart and slowly take himself out from katalyna's life so she could have a normal life with a human who can make her happy , live in the light in front of all people not having to hide , not afraid that something might harm her because of him , sebastian sighed deeply and brushed his bangs off his face , it's been over 3 months since he started slipping away from katalyna , avoided being in the same room as hers alone , he hasn't laid a finger on her not even a kiss …he missed the taste of her red lips …her white skin….her blue teary eyes …her soft moans in his ears …..Her body heat….. , it squeezed his heart but he is doing it for her and for her only…..

Katalyna entered her section ,waiting for the lecture to begin , she touched the necklace around her neck ,that sebastian gave her , speaking of him ,she noticed how weird he has been acting lately , how cold he became towards her , she took a deep breath and shook her head . The lecture began and katalyna tried to focus on what the professor was saying….

Sebastian was dusting katalyna's room and fixing her bed, he smiled when he remembered how he used to lie there with katalyna in his arms ….how he missed that time…, sebastian finished and headed to the door when katalyna entered , their eyes met for what seem as a long time , until sebastian broke that moment and bowed and headed toward the door but katalyna grabbed his arm " what's wrong?" she asked and looked at him , her blue eyes looked very hurt , sebastian wanted to grab her and huge her so tight that he could her bones crack , he wanted to kiss her and apologize but he can't…."nothing mistress" came the butler's reply , katalyna let go of his arm and composed herself " very well , you may go " she said and went to her bathroom "mistress?..." she thought , feeling hurt ….not knowing what's happening….

It was time for dinner, sebastian prepared it and as he was about to serve it the door bell rang, he went to open it only to find Christopher standing by the door looking as cool as ever, sebastian felt like breaking his jaw when he smiled sexily at him "katalyna is here?" asked the young handsome man the butler whose eyes clearly were shooting daggers at him, Christopher noticed that and just shrugged and kept smiling "this. Way" replied Sebastian his eyes burning with anger

Katalyna went down the stairs to be welcomed by a smiling green orbs "Christopher, what a delightful surprise" said katalyna smiling and shaking his hands but instead he gave her a small hug, katalyna knew that sebastian was still there so she averted her eyes to him "bring us some tea …butler" ordered katalyna softly, not looking at his eyes, she walked with Christopher to the garden as he began chatting happily..

Sebastian entered the kitchen to prepare the tea katalyna ordered, he felt terrible pain when she called him butler, but it's him who wanted it this way and there is no turning back now….

Christopher took katalyna out for dinner but her head was occupied by the handsome butler all the time "what's on your mind?" asked Christopher taking her hand in his , katalyna smiled and took her hand away from him "nothing " she answered , Christopher got up and offered her his hand , katalyna looked puzzled but took his hand and got up with him , they both walked until they reached a small pond where there was a light music playing " music?...where does it come from?" katalyna asked softly looking around , Christopher smiled softly when he met katalyna's blue eyes , he wrapped his arm around her and lead her to dance with him " I can do anything …you just tell me what you dream of and I will make it happen….." whispered Christopher to the young girl in his arms , katalyna just looked at him and rested her head on his chest , she remembered sebastian and how she felt safe with him and how he promised to be with her forever " I guess there is another man?" asked Christopher looking at the top of her head , katalyna stayed silent she was about to answer but Christopher held her face and moved his face to hers until his nose touches hers " I won't give up , you're what I have been looking for , I will earn your love , I will be the man you will trust , the man who will make you happy , the man who will stand by your side each day of your life …..I will be here when he turns his back on you …."

Katalyna entered her room and without any control she burst in to hysterical tears, unable to stop herself, she did like sebastian …very much right?it can't be love…..it's not possible…she kept thinking until she fell asleep from exhaustion ….

Sebastian entered katalyna's room to find her asleep on her bed with her outfit still on , his eyes immediately softened ,he went to her and took her shoes off , slowly he slide the dress she was wearing off her very soft skin ,her cheeks were rosy and tears were stained on her dress and her cheeks were still wet , sebastian felt unexplainable pain ,he got close to her cheeks and slowly kisses the drops of tears on her cheek ,and suck them gently , he slide the gown on her body , he bent down and kissed her lips not wanting to stop "katalyna…" he whispered as his large hands caressed her small body , katalyna moved ,that move alarmed sebastian that he got carried away , sebastian composed himself and pulled the cover over his angel " I'm doing it for you….you could never imagine the pain in my heart…" whispered sebastian closing the door behind him.

Next day katalyna got up early to catch her father , she wanted to ask him about some work , she got dressed and went to his office but she stopped by the door when she heard sebastian voice inside her father's office , her eyes widened in horror when she heard " you're soul is my payment my lord as the contract demands …"


	34. Chapter 34

Reviews

D 1N0: hahah wow you put yourself in such a terrible mood! For every great love story a suffering behind it right? I hope you like this one, waiting for your review

Chapter 34

_"I can still remember just the way you taste."_

Katalyna entered her room, horror is registering over her pretty face, her blue eyes are so wide, she couldn't believe what she just heard, Sebastian is a demon and she already knew that but souls? He feed on souls of humans? That was new for her "how…how could I let myself fall for such creature? My pride…my soul…." Katalyna whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

The young blonde composed herself and went to her father's office, she knocked and entered. Sebastian was next to her father taking orders from him, he looked at her and bowed slightly "get out "she ordered in the coldest tone Sebastian ever heard, he bowed and left without a word.

"what is it katalyna?" asked her father noticing the anger in her usually angelic voice "what are the terms of your contract with that filthy creature?" katalyna asked back her blue eyes filled with anger "I believe my contract with him doesn't concern you my dear, he is here to serve us all" her father answered crossing his arms "it does and his payment is….?" She sat down across her father who sighed and realized that he won't escape his daughter's investigation "calm down katalyna, every demon's payment is his contractor's soul "her father said trying to ease her anger ….

"Your soul? "Katalyna whispered as she looked at her father "why did you bring him? Was it worth it? We didn't need him here in the first place!" she said with teary eyes , her father got up and sat next to her " I brought him here to protect my little daughter , my genius daughter , my special and unique daughter …did you forget who you are? Or what you did? Or what you could do?...you need him …this creature is the only one that can protect you…and my soul is nothing comparing to the safety of my beloved daughter " her father said as he kissed her forehead , katalyna's shocked expression just what her father expected , the blonde just cried and hugged her father tightly . Whispering "thank you"

Katalyna entered her room feeling heartbroken ,terrified , unsafe , she started crying again , her tears seemed to be unstoppable "how weak katalyna…how weak" she whispered as her tears continued to flow .katalyna wiped her tears when she heard a knock on the door and sebastian came in , once she saw him , all of the emotions she was having got mixed ,confusing her . sebastian was holding the tray when he entered and saw katalyna's tears and red puffy eyes , immediately pain shot in his chest "Kat…" he was about to speak but katalyna's blue eyes stopped him dead " get the bloody hell out !now!" she yelled at him , sebastian just got shocked and left the room . Sebastian never know what was happening but he knew that the hate he saw in those blue eyes was unlimited

Katalyna left the house to have some fresh air , she didn't know where to go , she just felt lonely .suddenly her phone rang , she picked it up and with a husky voice , it was Christopher when he heard her voice he got worried and told her not to move , katalyna sat down in her place until he came "what happened?! Why are you here so late? You know what might happen to you?" Christopher asked all of those questions grabbing her face in his hands gently checking if something was wrong with her " Christopher I'm fine please calm down " replied katalyna smiling lightly at him , Christopher looked at her puffy eyes and his eyes softened in pain , he grabbed her into his arms and hugged her tightly .

Katalyna calmed down after staying with Christopher , he took her to their special place in the forest and tried making her smile and his attempts were successful but only on the outside , inside katalyna was crying and screaming in pain " my beautiful katalyna I'm here and I will never leave you….every moment I spend with you take my breath away…" said Christopher caressing her cheeks , he went closer and planted a soft , gentle kiss on her lips .unknown to the young mortal couples a certain demonic butler was watching the whole scene.

Katalyna entered her room after that long day, she took her boots off and sat down, her eyes were stinging her from too much crying, she took a deep breath and tried to calm down. When katalyna got up and turned around she was welcomed by a pair of violet angry eyes, katalyna took a step back then gained her composure again "what are you doing here butler? Get out!" she ordered sternly but the butler's ears seemed to be out of service, Sebastian grabbed her arm and hissed "how could you let him kiss you? No creature can ever touch you" sebastian eyes filled with pain when he spoke those words to the human who caught his heart off guard, katalyna's eyes regained anger and she shoved sebastian away "don't you dare lay a finger on me you filthy creature" katalyna yelled at the butler's whose black heart just stopped at the moment she said that "katalyna…." Sebastian didn't know what to say when the only person that matters to him said that.

Katalyna's eyes sparkled with tears again "my father's soul is your payment? You love me? And your payment is a soul? What kind of a monster are you?! How could I let myself be controlled by a stupid demon whose life and survival depend on eating human's tormented souls?! You're a...I don't know who you are or what you are" katalyna said as tears streamed down again as she collapsed on the floor crying silently. sebastian was shocked …how did she find out about his nature ….about the contract….he kneeled down in front of her and spoke gently " I'm a demon who eat souls to survive that's how I lived since I was created , I have a dead heart that can never feel …a heart that feels no pain….your father brought me here for your service then he told me the real deal…you're gifted ….the brain you got …the powers you got…what you are made you a target to dangerous people ….that's why you needed protection…..I tried controlling you but I couldn't…instead you got me under your control….I would give up my whole being for your sake …I just….I can't let any creature touch you…..you're mine …..Katalyna….please listen to me" katalyna looked up to meet Sebastian's gaze, his eyes filled with deep sorrow katalyna never saw before "I can't…believe anymore….I 'm scared…..you're a monster….." she started crying again "I …hate you….sebastian" she said between her cries.

The moment sebastian heard what she said ,he grabbed her chin and looked at her trying to know if she was really saying the truth , her eyes kept streaming tears , sebastian smiled a weak smile and kissed her lips gently and left her room ,back to his room . He sat down on his bed, Sebastian buried his head into his hands "…katalyna…" whispered Sebastian unable to stop the pain rising in his already broken heart ….

Katalyna lied in her bed crying hardly , cursing the day her father brought sebastian ,the demon who stole her mind and thinking even her heart that was closed and no creature was allowed there " sebastian…." Katalyna whispered as she cried harder, her feelings were as confused as an angry sea waves. The young blonde fell asleep with tears all over her pretty pale face hugging a pillow trying to feel safe again…


	35. Chapter 35

Reviews

D 1N0: aw I'm glad you liked it! Thanks hope you like this chapter. Waiting for your review

Venipa: hahah aw trust me we all want to be here but we can only dream why you think I'm writing this fic anyway!

PolarBluePaw: hahah aw yea I was in a very mixed mood between sadness and hilarious, Edward's love for Bella is different I mean the guy is exagrgating so much! Their love seem unreasonable to me! Of course I will read your fic and tell you. I'm updating as fast as I can, hope you like this chapter .waiting for your review

Chapter 35

"_Of all pains, the greatest pain, Is to love, and to love in vain."_

When you love, you sacrifice and when you sacrifice you suffer .sebastian sighed as he closed his book after reading those words, he always thought that human were so pathetic to let themselves be controlled by such feeling called love, he felt sorry for them because they could sacrifice their lives and whole beings for their loved ones "how ironic…hehe" whispered sebastian to himself. he kept mocking them until he became like them and not just that but much worse, a creature with no soul, found his soul into another human, a human he can't act selfish to, a human he can't just kidnap and isolate from the world, a human that awaken his black heart then smashed into hundreds of pieces and yet it kept beating for her and only her.

Katalyna finished her shower and wore her clothes then sat in front of her mirror drying her hair with her towel, she looked at the mirror and her eyes suddenly shot with pain and tears started streaming down her cheeks. She remembered when Sebastian used to dry her hair with his hands, how used to tease her and make her giggle. Since that last encounter between them katalyna ordered him not to come into her room or even serve her a glass of water. It was not only anger but fear, katalyna feared him, and she could never forget what she heard from him about eating the souls to survive. She decided to go back to the old katalyna she was once and decided to give Christopher a chance. if she was going to have a life with someone it should be a human just like her , someone that will really love her and protect her , not a creature that eat her father's soul in return . She took off the necklace he gave her and throw it in the trash basket next to her chair.

Christopher was waiting by his car for katalyna, he called her earlier and told her he will drop her to college, he knew how sad she was but the reason remained unknown to him. Katalyna always thought carefully before speaking with him and he hated that, he wanted her to be open to him as he feels towards her. Christopher smiled when katalyna came out wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a white cotton t-shirt and a violet scarf around her neck , she smiled lightly at him and got into the car as he drove to the college.

Sebastian opened katalyna's room and went in closing the door behind him quietly. He went to her bed and sat on it trying to catch any of her scent. Sebastian's crimson eyes shot with pain when he remembered how she said she hated him. The handsome butler sighed deeply, his eyes caught a shiny thing in the trash, and he got up and went towards it and grabbed that shiny thing. Sebastian's eyes widened when he saw the necklace he bought katalyna "do you hate me that much…?" whispered Sebastian his chest is tightening in pain as he grabbed the necklace tightening his fist on it.

Katalyna finished her college and went to have lunch with Christopher. As for Christopher he was happy because katalyna is spending time with him but sad because he can clearly see sadness in her eyes but she keeps hiding it beneath her beautiful smile that keeps melting him. katalyna looked at Christopher and noticed his stares "is something wrong with my face?" she asked putting her small hand on her face, Christopher smiled and took her small hand in his and kissed her fingers "you will drive insane "he replied back, katalyna smiled but inside tears were falling "funny, I haven't done anything your highness" she said taking her hand back. Christopher kneeled in front of her and put both of his hands on her cheeks cupping it " I envy that man who stole what I'm seeking " he whispered , katalyna's eyes widened and looked away " Chris….you and I are practical people , we won't let ourselves get carried away by such trivial things " katalyna said her eyes showing her real emotions .

Christopher rested his forehead on hers and parted his lips " whatever he has done to make you say such words ….I could never do …under any circumstances …you are the missing piece in my life katalyna…him….he is not worthy of your heart….because if he was …he would have never broke it…." Christopher whispered. Katalyna's eyes automatically streamed down tears as Christopher words sank down her system. It was true if Sebastian truly loved her he would have told her the truth the moment he showed up and tried his sneaky ways into her heart, the heart that she closed and never opened for anyone until he came and broke it.

Christopher parked the car in front of katalyna's house as they both got out, katalyna bade him goodbye and went towards the house but Christopher grabbed her arms and took her between his arms and hugged tightly feeling the beats of her heart "you're my life now….you have me….and I shall cherish your heart if you chose to grant it to me "whispered Christopher softly in katalyna's ears. The young blonde's eyes softened and hugged him back. When they both parted, the young handsome man leaned close and kissed her lips a very soft kiss as he whispered goodnight to her.

Katalyna entered her room and put down her things, a second after she heard her door being closed. She turned around to be only welcomed by a pair of crimson eyes she could never forget "what are you doing here? I ordered you to stay away from this room, get out now" katalyna ordered coldly the butler whose eyes seemed to be glowing "I tried not to be selfish….I wanted to make you happy….maybe I can't explain it….because I can't have the emotions a human can have ….but I felt it…how….I don't know and I don't want to….all I care about that…it led me to you…..that's why ….you hating me ..Is unbearable…..katalyna….do you hate me?" asked Sebastian his eyes staring into katalyna's blue eyes. Katalyna's blue eyes trickled with tears and spoke ….her answer just stopped the demonic butler's heart and pulled a certain trigger in him that he tried so hard to stop…..


	36. Chapter 36

Reviews

D 1N0: aw I know and for everyone but love is not always happy I speak from a personal experience hope you like this chapter, waiting for your review

Pretty-little-liar-girl70: hahah ok ok calm down you will found out now!

Chapter 36

"_The way you look at me ...takes my breath away….I want to possess that look …I want to possess you…"_

"Uh…sebastian…stop…" katalyna moaned as Sebastian planted soft kisses down her neck. sebastian had tied her small hands using his cravat so that she will have no way to escape, gently he pushed his leg between hers to bind her down to the bed, and slide his strong arms around her small waist , he kept kissing her lips hungrily and passionately as if it was a bottle of tequila, his hard muscular chest kept touching her soft one whenever he kisses her , feeling her heartbeat and every single change in it whenever he tease her , sebastian was very good with words but when it come to her , he always go speechless and the only way he can show her how much he loves her is by touching her physically and emotionally , and that way he can truly express his feelings to the young innocent angel he once wanted to corrupt but now she is his lifeline without her ,his life worth nothing just like before . earlier sebastian lost control on his usually calm personality when she answered him with "I hate you" it wasn't Sebastian's pride that got hurt, katalyna wasn't just another woman to him she was everything he ever wanted, it was his heart that got tore apart by her words.

Sebastian's passionate eyes looked at the fragile helpless girl in his arms; he bent toward her ear "you don't seem to hate me now, all of you ….looks…breaths …..Belong to me …." Sebastian the possessive demon whispered seductively in her ears as he kept kissing her leaving hickey on every spot. The beautiful blonde looked up at him with eyes full of tears "I can't hate a man who does this Sebastian it's just what we human call pleasure and in your case you're not even close to such man" she said her eyes full of anger, tears and regret for feeling like this in his arms

Sebastian stopped and looked back at her with a deeply hurt expression "katalyna.." he wanted to say but she spoke " sebastian , you can take what you want but for the heart part you will only keep dreaming about it " she hissed as anger rose in her blue eyes . Sebastian's heart got more torn, he bent down and gave her a soft passionate kiss "I love you…that was never a lie "the sexy butler whispered as he untied her and left her room, leaving the young blonde's heart bounding loudly "I…hate you….for making fall for you" katalyna whispered, confessing for the first time of her love to the demonic butler as she started crying again.

The handsome confused butler entered his room; he stood behind the door and then suddenly punched the wall making a huge hole in it. "Katalyna….you have made a weak creature of me….yet I can't help falling for you more…" whispered Sebastian lying down on the bed, he pushed his bangs backward and sighed deeply ` damn it…." Said sebastian as his eyes sting him from the vision of katalyna saying she hate him and how he lost control over himself .indeed katalyna was going to be Sebastian's end but then again a woman with the right features and words can start a war by just a look . the look she give him when he embrace her , the expression he is so addicted to whenever they are together and that expression that he and only have the right to see and no one else.

Katalyna sat in her room after taking a shower and wearing new clothes instead those Sebastian tore into pieces with his teeth. How ironic, girls get crazy over a possessive guy who fight for her, tease her, treat her different than any other human. a guy who is not afraid to tell her he loves her , that he is ready to stand against the whole world as long as she beside him but even though sebastian is all that she still can't ignore that he is a demon that feeds on people tormented souls ,but she can't help it , she felt really helpless …

Next day morning katalyna got up early and wore her clothes which are dark skinny jeans with a brown leather jacket and a pair of high heels brown boots, she grabbed her keys and phone and closed her room. katalyna was dialing number on the phone when she saw her family having breakfast and sebastian stood aside "katalyna good morning darling, come and have some breakfast "said Mrs. delavega to her daughter who put on her sun glasses "no thank you, I might not come home tonight, I have a lot of work "katalyna replied and took off quickly before her mother could say anything "what was that?" Mrs. Delavega wondered as she looked at her husband who shrugged and looked at Sebastian indicating to go after katalyna to watch her. Sebastian bowed and took off quickly after the cruel angel that tortured him.

Katalyna parked her car by the river and stayed still to have some fresh air , she got out and walked towards the river bank , sebastian appeared behind her " my lady " he said calmly , the girl turned around and Sebastian's eyes widened in shock" who are you?" he asked , worry started to grown in his black heart "I'm katalyna's friend Ashley , she needed a decoy and I was the right choice for her " she answered her eyes scanning the sexy man in front of her " such a good looking man katalyna …" Ashley thought . Sebastian grabbed her arm roughly "where is katalyna? Answer me now!" Sebastian demanded his grip is tightening on the girl's arm. Ashley got scared "I… I don't know, she hasn't told me "she replied her hands were trembling. Sebastian let go of her and took off quickly to find his sneaky, manipulative angel "well played katalyna…" whispered Sebastian as he started looking for her.

Katalyna went to her aunt Victoria's house and rang the bell " yes may I help you?" asked Claude as he opened the door , his eyes widened when he saw katalyna " lady katalyna .." he whispered at the girl who smiled warmly at him and went in " how are you Claude?" katalyna asked looking at the handsome unpredictable demon , Claude smiled " I'm very well now my lady " he replied his eyes saying all that words can't deliver " Claude I need your help with something but can we please speak somewhere else?" katalyna asked , Claude looked and her and smiled , offering his arm " anything for you lady katalyna" he replied as katalyna took his arm and left the house together .

Lillian was in her room when she heard the bell , she walked slowly to the hall and saw katalyna , she was happy to see her until she saw how Claude looked at her and got even sadder when they both left together to a place she doesn't know , the young sick girl sat down on the stairs feeling very heart broken until the door bell rang , she walked towards and opened it to be greeted by a pair of crimson sexy eyes " lady Lillian it's good to see you" said sebastian bowing as his coat flew by the wind " sebastian" whispered the young girl at the demonic butler standing at the door .


	37. Chapter 37

Reviews

Pretty-little-liar-girl70: sorry I'm late I was really busy hope u like this one

DarkWolfDragon16: you will find out! Hope you like this one thanks for the review

D1N0: hahah here it is tell me what do you think hope you like it!

Xtingeater: hahah hope you like the rest, thanks for the review

Frostfire613 : that's the confusion of love! She is unsure of what she wants or how she feels towards him; hope you like this chapter .thanks for the review

Chapter 37

"_How could an Angel break my heart? Why didn't he catch my falling star? I wish I didn't wish so hard. Maybe I wished our love apart."_

Katalyna took a sip from her coffee and looked directly at the handsome Claude "our nature?" Claude looked puzzled a katalyna asked her question "yes, I want to know everything about you demons, how you live, feed, act …" katalyna replied crossing her legs, looking directly at Claude sexy eyes. Claude smiled and rested his chin on his hand "why? "he asked indicating something that katalyna quickly understood "that's for me to know and for you to ignore, now will you answer?" katalyna asked her blue eyes is as cold as ever "of course lady katalyna, well first we are creatures just like humans but unlike we do not feed like you we feed on human's miserable and tortured souls it gives us power to survive "

Katalyna's eyes shot with pain when Claude said that , she composed herself as Claude continued " we were created to serve human beings in exchange for their souls that what human calls a contract "Claude took off his glasses and looked at katalyna "we also have no feelings that's why we are stronger but I guess not all of us " katalyna looked at him "what do you mean?" katalyna asked her eyes look a little curious "that's for me to know and for you to find out my lady" replied Claude a sexy smirk drawn on his lips . Katalyna smiled lightly "fair enough. what happen to a demon who unexpectedly start to have feelings and emotions ?" katalyna asked looking away from Claude's intense gaze " they get weak because of those emotions they stop feeding and eventually dies" he replied , katalyna's cup fell to the ground breaking into pieces ….

Katalyna walked down the foggy streets of London trying to comprehend what Claude told her, she was mad at sebastian indeed but his death might just ….she can't even imagine it .katalyna kept on walking till reaching some old neighborhood that only inhabited by dangerous people, being the calm fearless delavega family member katalyna is, she walked in and stopped in front of an old shop, she stepped in "hello?" came her soft voice. An old Asian man came out and looked at the beautiful girl standing in front of him "what can I do for you young lady? You don't seem to be from here "asked the old man. Katalyna smiled and said "I'm not. I heard that you have an access to confidential supernatural contracts between humans and other creatures "said katalyna, the man looked up at her "why would such matter concern a young lady like yourself?" he asked his eyes scanning katalyna's for an answer "it does for my own personal reasons. tell me the price you demand kind sir " she said .the old man chuckled " young human as yourself involved with such thing….that mystery is enough as a payment my child . tell me what you want " he said smiling kindly " a contract between delavega and a demon called sebastian michaelis " katalyna said .the old man went inside for couple of minutes then came out with a paper a weird looking sign on it that remind her of the sign on Sebastian's hand " the contract said serve for 10 years in exchange for the lord delavega's soul that was the terms that contract established with" he said , katalyna got closer to the man "what do you mean was established?" katalyna asked surprised appeared clearly in her eyes " the demon changed the terms over 5 months ago …it said serve with no exchange that means the demon's death at the end of that contract " he explained as he looked at the shocked blonde whose eyes started forming tears….

Sebastian sat with Lillian for a long time waiting for the butler Claude to come back as Sebastian got ready to leave, Claude entered "michaelis to what do I owe such visit?" Claude asked bowing to Lillian who smiled and excused herself .she sat in her room trying to hear what the two butlers talking about "where is she?" Sebastian asked looking at the butler his teeth is shown "you destroy your entire existence for a human being? I never thought I might see such day….hahah the might demon fall a prey for a human woman" said Claude smirking, sebastian caught his neck and his eyes turned violet "I pity you…for you will never have the feeling I got to experience because of that human" sebastian hissed as he throw Claude to the wall and left, leaving Claude in deep anger and Lillian in shock.

Katalyna entered her room; still crying .she sat on the floor next to her bed and buried her face into her arms, resting them on her knees. The door opened slowly as the butler walked in, putting down a tray with coffee and cake in it.

Sebastian looked at katalyna and how she looked, he got worried. he walked towards her and knelt to her level, slowly he brushed her hair with his fingers and he took her face up to face him .his eyes shot with pain when he saw how red her eyes were "I don't have the right to ask but I'm dying with every tear that slide down your cheek" sebastian whispered as katalyna cried more and looked down "whenever I try to hate you…you do something so unexpected to weakened me…." She said between her tears. sebastian wiped her every tear that slide down her cheek with his gloved thumb , not knowing what his angel talking about .sebastian hugged her close to his chest trying to calm her down , his end or not , she deserve what he is doing for her …..his life worth nothing until she showed up and for her is willing to die .katalyna calmed down and buried her face into his warm chest , she indeed love sebastian ,no confusion ,no questions ….but he will die and leave her …that thought just broke her heart into pieces . katalyna tightened her small hands on Sebastian's vest .sebastian took her chin into his hands and smiled warmly at her , bent down and kissed her lips as katalyna returned the kiss in equal passion as tears fell from eyes once again ….


	38. Chapter 38

D-1N0: I'm very sorry I'm late I had exams and it took my whole time hope u like this one

Pretty-little-liar-girl70: I'm sorry I'm late I just had a rough time during my exams, hope u like this chapter

Chapter 38

"If love is so important to have that one doesn't want to lose it, why is it when we find true love we often don't notice it?"

Katalyna stared at the bright moon with Sebastian's arms wrapped around her waist as he slept peacefully.

"We are creatures...just like you …we die…" katalyna shut her eyes trying to forget what claude said earlier , she can't let this happen …she won't maybe it's too late to admit it but she is in love with that egotistic demon …

"I'm jealous of the thoughts that keep you awake till now my angel "whispered sebastian into katalyna's ears. she took a deep breath and turned to him "I thought urn asleep, did I wake you?" katalyna asked in a weak voice so broken that sebastian noticed it and grabbed her waist and buried her into his naked, hard chest "I don't know what's wrong but I never want to see you sad or broken I will do whatever it takes to make sure your happy and safe "said sebastian brushing his fingers through her silky beautiful hair.

Katalyna hugged him tight " just stay with me….please" she replied as tears streamed down her eyes .sebastian just nodded and hugged trying to comfort her as much as he can…but still ignorant of the reason why she is crying…..

Next day at college katalyna walked through the great halls trying to figure a way to save sebastian from the death trap he got himself into .she sat down on the stair and closed her crystal blue eyes." busy aren't we?" came a voice from behind her . Katalyna looked up and found Christopher smiling at her and sitting beside her "hi Chris" said katalyna smiling lightly and turning her head back.

Christopher looked at her and sensed something wrong "well beautiful why don't take you to have some lunch and tell me why those blue eyes looks grey?" he asked taking her small chin in his hands , katalyna smiled at him and shook her head " I'm afraid I can't . I got a lot of things to do, maybe another time "she replied getting up "I should go home to study for my exam. I will see you later Chris" katalyna said but before she could move Chris grabbed her arm and planted a small kiss on her cheek " I'm always here katalyna if you need anyone" he whispered, katalyna smiled , nodded and left quietly leaving Chris in such confusion he never experienced before…

Katalyna entered her room and put her things down "welcome back "whispered sebastian appearing from nowhere. katalyna turned to him and smiled warmly as he hugged tightly "I missed you" whispered sebastian to the young blonde who wrapped her small arms around Sebastian's neck and buried her face into his neck .inhaling his scent and not wanting to let go.

Sebastian sat next to katalyna as she ate her dinner on her bed. she looked up from her plate towards sebastian " is something wrong ?" she asked with the most childish face sebastian ever saw , sebastian giggled as he moved closer to her and liked the corner of her mouth " yummy…" smirked sebastian when katalyna pushed him and blushed madly " stop doing that!" she yelled and hide her face into her hands.

Sebastian smiled and took her small hands away from her face and looked at her blushed face and sparkling blue eyes " katalyna…."whispered sebastian as he pressed his lips on her soft ones , kissing her passionately . He gently pushed her down and continued kissing her whispering "I love you" between his kisses .just then katalyna burst into silent tears

"Katie ….what's wrong? Did I do something?" sebastian asked feeling terrible that she is crying and he can't stop her "don't…ever….ever ...leave me….." she said between her tears."Shhh …you're my life…how can I leave you?" whispered sebastian as he whipped her tears "I know everything …you will die if you don't feed…." She said. sebastian looked at her and sighed " to die for you is much better than living in vain…..I promised to never hurt you and planning on keeping my word "said sebastian taking katalyna in his lap "listen katalyna…..I'm a demon wherever I go I will always keep an eye on you….you will always be mine my angel " said sebastian his crimson eyes not leaving her pure one "no…I want you here….where I can touch you…where I can speak to you….sebastian ..I….love you" she replied as sebastian surprised face hugged her tightly "I love you way more than a human can comprehend and endure katalyna…" whispered sebastian as he kissed her lips again and starting to take her shirt off , as he started to make the most passionate love to her…..

Sebastian got up and put his clothes on. he leaned to his angel's level and kissed her lips gently " I will be back again….you will always be mine and forever I will be watching and protecting you my beloved katalyna…" whispered sebastian as he casted one last look at his angel …..


	39. Chapter 39

Bri: this is not the end! I'm trying not to make it heartbreaking as possible .hope u enjoy this one

D N10: tell me about it! I rarely get time to check my email, I'm so sorry I'm late hope u like this one

Chapter 39

"I won't let you close enough for you to hurt me."

It's been over a month since Sebastian disappeared, lord delavega ended the contract with him and the funny he didn't take his soul as agreed, Sebastian never said his reason, he never said anything not even a simple goodbye to katalyna who dealt with his absence with silence

"Your ok?" came olive asking her sister katalyna who was reading silently in the garden "I'm fine, if you may leave me alone" the young girl replied and went back to read her book.

She wasn't really reading she was just staring at it "I understand why you did this but it's hard to accept it you cruel demon" she thought as tears slide down her cheeks ….

Not so far from where katalyna sat, Claude was watching her in concern and aware of her pain but helpless …even he has no idea where Sebastian was or why he disappeared like that

Katalyna's life was the normal one, college, work, she even took more subjects to immerse herself in her study so she won't have time to think about the handsome butler .as for Chris he was trying to get her out of her terrible mood that he can't figure a reason for but he failed, she kept giving him excuses that he never believed but he didn't want to push her so she won't hate him.

Katalyna entered her room, put her books down and went for a shower .she finished and was combing her hair as she looked in the mirror her eyes were …empty it's like life were sucked out of them .she sighed and went to bed and fell into a deep sleep not knowing that a specific demon just entered her room just to check on her….

Sebastian leaned over her bed just gazing at her angelic face, for a month he kept coming every night to see her and his dark heart just broke when he see her tears while she is asleep but there is nothing he can do, if he stayed with her he will eventually break her heart and also staying away from her breaking both of their hearts and his way more than hers …

He leaned closer and slowly kissed her beautiful lips and whispered "sorry" into her ears , he sat down next to her and watched her until dawn and when it was time for her to wake up he disappeared in thin air but for some reason katalyna felt his presence she knew he could never be there but she felt it. She holds the necklace around her neck and kissed it…

"You need to feed! you will die if you kept doing that!" yelled angel one of Sebastian's friend at the demonic butler in front of him " no human worth what you are doing!" he shouted but sebastian crimson eyes looked at him " keep quiet " he replied ,closing his eyes and not giving a damn about his friend " I never imagined that I will see you in that condition…is she that important?" he asked sitting in front of his weak friend , sebastian smiled at his demonic friend " …I can't describe her…I just feel like she owns me…when she smiles my heart literally beat faster and I thought I don't have one…hahah oh god ….when she blush or give me an adorable expression ….I just want to hold her and never let go…and when she cried I feel a real pain in my chest….I do not regret a thing …I'm lucky that I was able to have that and feel that …that's why I left I never want to see her in pain…." Said sebastian "too late for that pale" angel replied "that pain is better than the one I will cause by staying there" explained sebastian "and you also ready to see her with another being?" asked angel "c'mon I have seen her and also seen that mortal that goes to her college every once in a while " explained angel the fact to sebastian who looked away " if that will make her happy I'm willing to suffer just for her" replied sebastian as his heart kept breaking into pieces…..

Katalyna looked at the moon from her room "I really need you….u didn't prepare me for this….how could u?!" katalyna whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks ….


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 34

"_I love u so much that my heart literally breaks when I see you with someone else "_

days passed , everyone moved and forgot the handsome butler except for one certain blonde who simply couldn't let go . but no matter how hard it hard it has been ,there is this one person who kept her company and never letting her go …..but will he ever make her get over the demonic butler?...

christopher's family and katalyna's got very close lately which is good for their business and also for their plans to merge the 2 huge corporations by 2 young couple in marriage , they were just waiting for the right moment …

" always busy aren't you?" asked chris sitting next to katalyna , the blonde smiled warmly and shrugged " lots of work" she replied . christopher the charming young man observed katalyna's moves , how serious she is when she is focusing , how she bite her lips gently when she is thinking or nervous and how beautiful her smile is…."go out with me , katalyna " whispered christopher to katalyna who looked up at him with a surprised expression on her face "chris….i…" she was about to say but chris stopped her by kissing her lips sweetly " I can't stop thinking about you….just a day without seeing or hearing ur voice drives me insane …go out with me…be mine katalyna .." he whisprerd kissing her lips once more …..

"he left you already…why hold on to a person who simply left you and didn't really care about the agony your living in?! be rational for the love the god katalyna…..a young handsome HUMAN who truly loves u and cheriche you….a guy whose trying to make u happy and fix what the demon broke…..he is gone …give up…" katalyna kept arguing with herself until she fall asleep crying her eyes out…..

The next day she indeed went out with chris and the surprising thing that she enjoyed herself so much , he made her laugh , he teased her and just did everything right . he took her hand in his saying that this is where it truly belongs he just made her forget the emptiness she felt before ." I never had so much fun in my life , thank you katalyna " said christopher walking Katie to the door , she smiled lightly " I had fun too thank you " she replied .christopher grabbed her hand gently and gently embraced her lips into a gentle sensual kiss ….

Katalyna entered her room , her face still blushing from that kiss . she closed her eyes and remembered it …slowly touching her lips , she smiled warmly but unknown to her a pair of crimson angry eyes has been watching the whole scene and their owner was not so happy


	41. Chapter 41

"You're love…will be for sure….the death of me….but I don't mind…not…anymore…"

"you seem to be happy…" said sebastian appearing behind the petite blonde .katalyna sighed deeply not so surprised by his presence "time for you to show up huh?" she asked turning around to face him .their eyes met for what seems forever "you're planning on staring at me for a long time?" she asked again with anger obvious in her voice "I had my reasons….." he started talking his eyes not leaving hers "I needed to protect you…".finally she broke the contact and looked away " you're right….what we had ….would have never worked…..you did the right thing…."she said as she avoided his eyes "look at me….." he whispered not capable of taking it anymore , he grabbed her arm and dragged her towards him , his eyes immeditenly softened when he saw her teary eyes "katalyna…"he whispered "who am I kidding…..sebastian….i love you…I can't pretend like this never happened …I can't imagine …I want you here with me….i'm ….im sorry….." katalyna fell on the floor and started crying terribly , sebastian kneeled infront of her and hugged her tightly " I'm sorry…forgive me…..i have been dying every minute ….away from you….."Sebastian replied still hugging her, the petite blonde looked up at his eyes with her teary ones "...i 'm for sure going to hell …but I don't mind ..."he whispered leaning down and kissing his angel the most passionate kiss they both ever shared …..

"Told you he won't take too long..." Claude said to angel who both has been watching the whole scene "…..they both will get hurt…"he whispered "we both see that he doesn't mind dying for her…..ironic…" Claude said his words and left leaving angel watching the 2 lovers hugging each other….."Sebastian…..u knows better what will happen….."Angel left the roof after casting one last look at them….

Catalina woke up feeling warm breath on her neck, she turned around and found the handsome Sebastian laying next to her, she smiled and kissed his lips gently " mum….those lips are my drugs…."Sebastian whispered opening his crimson eyes to look at the white angel wrapped in the bed sheets " don't ever go away like that again… katalyna said, putting her small hand on his strong broad chest…."I promise…" he replied kissing her once again as passionate as before

"Christopher how are you?" said lord delavega as he shake the hands of the young gentleman "very well sir ,thank you " he replied smiling "Olivia tell katalyna that Christopher is here" said Mrs. delavega as she sat down next to her husband ..

Olive went up to her sister's room and knocked but she heard nothing, few minutes later katalyna came close to the door " I will be right there" she said in a gentle, breathless voice…, the girl went down feeling weird from sister's voice but unknown to her certain demon has been kissing and making love to her older sister and not letting her talk…

"sorry I'm late " said katalyna as she entered the room , Chris immediately turned around , his eyes were wide when he saw her in the green dress she was wearing and how shiny her skin and eyes was "you look stunning…" he said as he kissed her hands , she smiled at him and said nothing "we will be off to college , excuse us please " said Christopher as he and the beautiful girl walked to his car , katalyna got in the car and fixed the scarf she was wearing around her neck " ur cold ?" asked Christopher "just a little " she replied , the truth was that Sebastian left a lot of marks on her neck and it wouldn't be good if anyone saw them…..

Sebastian sat in the room looking around it and touching the gown she was wearing with his fingers sensually like he's feeling her up "my death….." he fixed the room and then went to her college to keep an eye on her from Christopher, it's not like he hates him but he can't touch her….he can't …" and he won't" said Sebastian as he took off to the college


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Katalyna and Chris sat at café to have lunch , katalyna was smiling while eating like an idiot , of course Chris noticed that but chuckled " I wish I could be the reason why you're smiling like that" said Christopher looking directly at her eyes , katalyna looked at him and smiled warmly and looked away trying to avoid his intense gaze " you love him that much?" he asked as pain for a split of a second appeared in his beautiful eyes , katalyna saw it unfortunately and she felt her heart ache "I... Christopher..." she tried to say but he smiled" I really hope he is worthy of you because if he is not, I won't hand you over no matter what" he said as he got up and kissed her forehead a long kiss" I love you" he whispered gently...

Katalyna walked through the streets of London feeling terrible ' if he is not worthy I won't hand you over...' Christopher's words kept going through her mind, she knew that he loved her but she is deeply in love with Sebastian but as impossible as it seems she can never imagine it without him nor with someone else. she sat down on the grass in the park and let the air pass through the beautiful silky hair " would you like to buy some ice cream?" asked a guy standing behind her " katalyna looked around and giggled when she saw Jake with 2 ice-cream in his hands " I saw you from across the street, why are you-beauty- doing here alone? Where is your butler?" Jake asked teasing her "not here , and I want that !" she quickly took the ice cream and started eating " thank you" , Jake sat down next to her " since he showed up , your smile started to fade" said Jake as he looked at her " maybe you're right but I could literally feel my heart ache when he is not with me...Jake" katalyna said as she looked at her friend who was looking back at her with a gentle smile on his face " lucky bastard...he stole you from..." he whispered but katalyna couldn't understand anything " enough misery mate! Let's go have some fun!" yelled Jake cheerfully as he took her hand and ran outside the park

Katalyna entered her house and went to her room but she didn't find Sebastian, she put her things away and went to the roof but also he wasn't there, slowly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her small wait from behind " looking for someone?" asked the demonic handsome butler, katalyna looked up to see him looking down at her " yes and I found him " she kissed him gently...

Jake entered his house and sat down by the terrace, he took a necklace that was hidden in his pocket , he opened it and it revealed him and katalyna together , he closed it and brought it close to his lips and kissed it " if only you knew..." he whispered as the wind gently passed through his brown hair...


End file.
